So Unexpected
by Miss Lilianda
Summary: Bookworm Clare Edwards tries her hardest to stay as far away as she can from the Jocks but can she avoid the biggest one of all Elijah Goldsworthy? Its Rated M for later chapters !
1. Chapter 1

**A|N: Hey guys ! ^_^ I was bored & I thought hey! New story? This is a side story so it'll probably be like 4 or 5 chapters long but that also means long chapters hmmmm ? It probably will have nothing to do with the storyline except for English. =] No uniforms, Eli, fitz, Owen and KC will be friends, Adam is not transgender, Clare's mom is a single mom, her father died, Darcy is not in Africa, she is studying Abroad & Bianca will not be a hoe! "/ . Clare will not have curls. She will have short straightened auburn hair. I hope you like it! So here is So Unexpected**

_Summary: Bookworm Clare Edwards tries her hardest to stay as far away as she can from the Jocks but can she avoid the biggest one of all Elijah Goldsworthy? Its Rated M for a reason ! ;) _

**Eli's POV**

I walked into school and was greeted by my friends Adam, Drew, Fitz, Owen and KC. We were considered the jocks of Degrassi. We were all on the basketball team except for Owen who was on the Football team but we still made time to hang out.

"How was last night?" KC asked me winking.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard Jenna was at your place yesterday."

"Yeah she was. What about it?"

"You got ass." Owen said.

"It's not even like that. She came and tried to pull one on me but I told her that I was interested in someone else."

"Oh yeah. Goody goody Clare." Fitz said rolling his eyes.

"She's not all that goody goody. She has a wild side."

"Ouu! She said wasn't instead of was not. Someone call the cops!" Owen mocked.

"Be quiet. I like her for who she is."

"Then why don't you ask her out already. You're Eli freaking Goldsworthy. Basketball star, Bieber bangs, green eyes. Any girl in this school would kill to be in her position. Make your move already." Drew said.

"Look. It's not that easy. I don't think I'm her type."

"Face it Eli, you're everyone's type." I smiled at my friends as they cheered me on. "Thanks guys but I don't think me and Edwards will happen anytime soon." I said.

"Speak of the angel." Adam said. I looked up to see Clare walking by with Alli by her side. We locked eyes for a brief moment before I looked away and blushed.

**Clare's POV **

"He was so checking you out." Alli said as we walked by the jocks. Uggh. The jocks. I hated to be around them and I hated the groupies that followed.

"Who?" I said acting dumb even though I knew exactly who she was talking about. Elijah Goldworthy. The most popular guy in Degrassi. I had to admit, I had a little crush on him but then again, what female in this school didn't?

"Eli stupid. I think he likes you."

"Please. He's a jock Alli and I'm a bookworm. He'll never be into somebody like me. We're just friends." I said sighing loudly. I couldn't stop thinking about him. His forest green eyes, the way he dressed, the way he flipped his hair, his sexy smirk. I smiled to myself. He was absolutely perfect and I definetly wasn't the only one who knew that. I let Alli go onto her next class and I walked into English where I sat directly behind him. I smiled as I saw him in his seat already. I looked to my left and noticed Adam there. How'd they get here so fast?

"Hey Adam." He looked up at me.

"Hey you." He said.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing." He leaned in to whisper to me. "They were talking about you today." He said. I turned my head to Eli and back to Adam and he nodded.

"Why?"

"Details later and I think you're definetly gonna want to hear about this!"

"No! Not later. I'll text you." I sat in my seat and tried to hold myself back from grazing my hand through his locks. I sighed loudly again.

"Hello class. Since it is a new semester then that means new writing partners." She said. I smiled. Maybe this time I'd get Eli. I said smiling.

"Kelly with graham, middleton with Guthrie, Torres with Coyne, Mercier with Larent, Jacob with Rodney and Goldworthy with Edwards." My eyes widened. Did I just hear what I think I heard? "Now that you have a new partner, you will need to get to know them which brings us to our first assignment of the semester. Each of you will write an essay about your partner. This includes hobbys, favorite items and more. It is due 3 weeks from now and everyday in class you will come on, I will do attendance and the rest of the period you will be speaking with your partner. Now let's get started. Everyone to their partners." Ms dawes said. Eli turned around and I was taken aback from his beautiful gaze. I looked into his eyes, which were looking into mine, and smiled. I loved his eyes but I soon blushed when I realized he was looking at me smile at him. I looked away. My phone vibrated in my pocket indicating I had a new notification. I pulled it out and saw a text from Adam.

"_Okay so we were in front of the school and the guys were talking and they were talking about how much he liked you. And when I mean like you, he was TOTALLY into you. He told us he denied Jenna Middleton for you. And you know she's like the hottest girl in school aside from Fiona =]_" It read.

I smiled at the text.

"Boyfriend sending you cute little messages?" He said. I shivered at the sound of his voice.

"What? Oh! No. I don't have a boyfriend. It was just a friend telling me a story."

"What about?"

"Just something. Nothing important." He nodded.

"So… what is there to know about you Clare?" He asked smirking.

"You know my name?" I asked shocked.

"I sure hope so you being my partner and all."

"Sorry. I'm jus…"

"Shocked that Eli Goldsworthy knows my name!" he said in a dreamy little girl's voice. I laughed a little and play rolled my eyes.

"Not even." I said. He smirked at me. We got to know each other better and I realized that he wasn't who I thought he'd be. He was really smart and not one of those male blondes that don't know anything. He was into the same things I was into and he was obsessed with writing. I would catch him looking at me from time to time and Adam's text would immediately pop into my head every time I caught him looking. May he does like me. I smiled at myself. The bell rang and I frowned. To my surprise, his face was full of disappointment also. As I got up and fixed my binder, kids started flying out the room and one bumped into me hard. I flew to the ground and my bag fell with everything out of it and my papers and binders were on the floor also. I would've cared about that but the fact that I just made an ass of myself in front of Eli just made the situation worse. As I was picking up my things I realized Eli was helping me also. We both reached for the same thing and our hand brushed up on eachothers. We both pulled away and the book dropped. I felt my face get hot.

"Sorry." He said bending down and giving me the book.

"It's okay. Thanks for helping me. You really didn't have to though."

"It's okay. I wanted to." He said smiling. "Are you okay? You took a pretty hard fall." He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. My head just hurts." I picked up my remainders and put them into my bag. On my way to my locker I got light headed and everything went black. I felt myself fall but not on something hard but something soft.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up to a blue ceiling and an ice pack to my head. I looked up and realized Eli was holding the ice pack.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Am I at the hospital?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No you're not at the hospital. You're in the nurse's office. You were walking but you fainted and I caught you just in time." I blushed at the thought of being in Eli's warm embrace.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I can finally check off saving someone's life on my bucket list." I giggled and he giggled back.

"Don't you have basketball practice?" I asked.

"Yeah but I called the coach and told him what happen and he let me slide."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay. I wanted to." He said smiling. I could've sworn I saw his face turn red. He lifted the ice pack off my head and put it back in the freezer. I could not believe that THE Eli was in the nurse's office caring from me. I did a mental happy dance. He took my hand in his and helped me off the bed. Without thinking I intertwined our fingers and my knees got weak, causing me to fall but he caught me.

"Careful." He said chuckling. He held me by my waist with dear life and kept our hands intertwined. I realized he had my bag on his other shoulder.

"You don't have to carry my bag." I said.

"It alright. I got it." He said walking out of the nurse. We must've walked out when practice was over because I saw Eli's crew just walk out the locker room.

"Oh, so _this_ is why you didn't go to practice." Fitz said winking.

"It's not even like that. She's hurt, that's all." I saw Adam come out and he smiled at me. He flashed me a 'you're telling me everything after' look and I nodded.

"Well I guess I'll be speaking to you later" Drew said to Eli. He rolled his eyes and led me to his car, the famous Morty. Every girl in Degrassi would kill to be in my position. To be in the passenger seat of Morty. He opened the door and helped me in.

"Eli. My head hurts, I didn't break my leg." I said smiling letting him know I was joking.

"Sorry." He said blushing. He walked around the car and started the engine.

"You just make a right and keep going straight until I say make a right." He nodded and started making his way to my house. "So why'd you help me?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"What do you mean? You expect me to leave a pretty girl on the floor?" I blushed at the fact that he called me pretty.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked. I realized that I said that out loud and looked at him.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't?"

"I'm sure I could make a list of a few."

"Well those people are not very smart. You are probably the most beautiful girl I've ever encountered and I'm not saying that because I'm a sucker for blue eyes." He said looking at me. I blushed and so did he. I can't believe he just told me that. I made Eli Goldsworthy blush! I mentally slapped myself on the forehead for acting like an obsessed fan.

"Thanks." I said smiling

"You're welcome."

"You can make a right here." He did as I said and after a couple houses my house appeared. We both got out the car and he led me to my door.

"Here you are." He said handing me my bag. I smiled a thank you. "If you don't mind, I put my number into your phone incase you needed anything and also for English purposes." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't put your number into mine because I didn't know if it was okay."

"It's alright. You can have it." I rolled down my contacts and saw his name. I called his number and soon enough "Paisley Jacket" was playing from his pocket.

"You like paisley jacket?"

"Of course. Dead Hand is the best!"

"I don't really listen to the band but that may be my favorite song ever!"

"You're lying!"

"Never that." I said smiling. I looked up at him and we both smiled.

"Well I better go." He said. "If you need anything, you know my number." I nodded and watched him walk away. I took out my keys and walked into my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled. There was no response. I walked over to the kitchen and saw a note on the table attached with a debit card.

"_Working late. Also, visiting Uncle Steve for a while. He's ill. I left $5,000 on this card in case you needed something to eat and I knew you needed to go shopping so you can use that to shop also. I love you ! _

_-Mom_"

I rolled my eyes. Thanks mom. I put the card in my pocket. I went upstairs to my room, changed my clothes and went to my laptop. I signed into my Facebook and searched up Elijah Goldsworthy. I clicked on his profile and sighed loudly when I saw his profile picture. It was a black and white picture of him sitting on a bench, in the park with a pond nearby, with him writing in a notebook. He changed it five minuets ago. I felt like a creeper doing this but I loved looking at him. I went through his photos and liked his current default. We were friends but not close friends. That wasn't enough for me. I checked my notifications and I saw that he liked my photo and him and some others commented on it. I smiled. I clicked it and my eyes widened. It was a picture of me in Eli's arms on the ground and him looking at me. I looked at the comments. What caught my eye was when a girl asked if we were going out and he said no with a "=/" face. I liked the photo and went on to my profile. Adam wrote on my wall 3 seconds ago saying for me to text him. I told him I was gonna call him instead and did so. I picked up my house phone and called him.

"**About time! Spill**!" he said. I smiled.

"Okay so I guess I fainted and he caught me and I woke up in the Nurse's office. When you guys saw me it was because he was helping me to his car. He drove me home and that's about it."

"**I bet you were smiling and blushing the whole time.**"

"Noooo…."

"**Uh huh. So do you believe me when I say he likes you?**"

"A little bit but I don't want to jump to conclusion. He could've just done it to be nice but then again, when were in his car he told me he thought I was beautiful and that he was a sucker for blue eyes."

"**Well don't like totally jump him but don't hold back also. Just be regular.**"

"I know. You don't know Adam. I like him a lot."

"**I know you do but let's make sure it's not just a sexual attraction. What do you like about him?**" I laughed.

"Well he loves to write and he's really funny. He's so sweet and caring. We have so much in common and when we were together today, I felt comfortable. I mean the list can go on and on but I don't wanna overdo it."

"**Okay. You got it Clare.**"

"Oh by the way, my mom left to care for my uncle so im home alone for a while. She left me $5,000."

"**She left you how much? Expect me there in 10 with my room in my hands.**" He said laughing.

"I would like for you to sleep over though. It's creepy sleeping here alone."

"**Okay. I'll be there in 20**."

"Alright. Bye Adam!"

"**See ya!**"

I hung up my phone and put it back in the charger. I went in the bathroom and took a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about Eli. I smiled to myself. As I kept thinking about him, I was cleaning my vagina and the cum wouldn't disappear. I laughed at myself. When I got myself clean, I walked out the bathroom and headed to my room. I put on my PJs and put my towel away. I heard the doorbell ring and I looked out my window to see Adam standing outside with a big duffel bag. I ran downstairs and opened the door for him. We hugged.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd bring your room." I said laughing. I took the bag from him and lead him to my room. Adam's been here many times so there were no awkward moments with me and him in my room together. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"I have Never say never" I said smiling.

"Dude, you knw I hate the Bieber."

"But you know I love him." I said putting the DVD in.

"I'll go make the popcorn." He said. I watched the movie as Justin performed on stage and whipped his bangs to the side. That immediately made me think of Eli. I pulled my laptop off my bed and went on Facebook. I had three notifications. One was that Eli tagged me in a photo and tagged me in a photo caption. I clicked and saw the same picture of him holding me. It was under his profile pictures album. He put it as his default? I smiled to myself.

"_Me & Clare Edwards today :)_" The caption read.

"I'm stealing this as my default =p" I commented. A few seconds later he replied.

"Go ahead. We'll be matching ;)" I liked his comment and put the photo as my default. I looked at my notification and saw that Bianca posted on my wall. Me and her had became really close ever since Alli moved.

"_Edwards & Goldsworthy? Who would've thought? =p You're definetly calling me later_." It read. I gasped. I couldn't believe she just said that on my wall.

"_What do u mean Edwards & Goldsworthy? We're just friends Bee. =) But I will be calling u. After Adam falls asleep tho. He's sleeping over_." I commented back. I went home to go down my newsfeed. I saw Adam put up a status about staying over my house. He must've took his phone along with him. I changed my status to Sleepover with Adam. I saw a chat pop up and it was Eli.

**Eli: Hey : ) **

**Clare: Hey =] **

**Eli: You feeling better? **

**Clare: Much. Adam's taking care of me. **

**Eli: Really now? What are his remedies?**

**Clare: Movie night w| Extra buttered popcorn. It sounds bad but it works like a charm =) lol**

**Eli: lol. I'll have to try that next time I fall on the floor. **

**Clare: & maybe next time it'll be me taking care of you? ^_^ **

**Eli: Definetly : ) **

Was I flirting with him and was he flirting back? I couldn't. He's a jock. I vowed that I would never fall for a jock. They're all dogs. They all go after one thing and I wasn't giving that up for a very long time. I sighed.

**Clare: Adams bacc. Dnt want him feeling abandoned. C u tmm … **

**Eli: Oh okay. Bye…**

I saw the dot next to his name go from green to clear and I closed my laptop. I felt bad lying to him. I just couldn't talk to him as if I were okay with it. I was just his friend. Sure I wanted more but I couldn't have more. Adam came back with a bowl of popcorn. "Ready to watch the worst movie ever?" Adam said.

"You mean the best! But change of plans. Can we just talk?"

"Sure. About what?" he said sitting pretzel style in front of me. He put the popcorn in between us and I took some to eat.

"How is Eli as a friend? Seriously?" he rolled his eyes at me. "Sorry but I can't stop thinking about him."

"He's okay I guess. He's loyal. He's disrespectful sometimes but you know when he's told about his behavior he calms down."

"Adam. Are you sure you're talking about a _human_ named Eli?" I said jokingly. He giggled in return.

"Yes. He's a real cool guy when you get to know him. He's had a rough past so that's why he is who he is."

"Who is he?"

"I think that's something he has to tell you, not me."

"Adam."

"I may be your best friend but I'm also a loyal friend and we all promised to each other that we wouldn't spill the beans on each other at all."

"Each other?"

"Me, Fitz, Owen, KC, Drew and Eli."

"So you guys all band together."

"We're a team on and off the court." I sighed. He was right. I couldn't ask him to betray his friend. That would be wrong. I was about to reach for more popcorn when I realized it was done.

"I'll I take this downstairs." I said. Adam nodded and I went downstairs. I went in the kitchen and realized the sink was full of dishes. I quickly washed them and cleaned off the counter. I heard a ring at my door and I looked at the clock. 10:45. Who could be at my door? I looked through my curtain and saw a hearse. Oh no…

**A|N: Soooooo ? Do you like it? The 1****st**** chapter isn't always the best but as the story goes on it'll be better. =) Like I said, there's a reason it's rated M ! ^_^**

**Reviews please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A|N: Omgee. Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews. You don't know how shocked I was to get reviews! I couldn't stop smiling. From the 1****st**** word to the last word of each review there was a grin plastered on my face. =) I realized my story made no sense since Clare walked by the guys with Alli but then she said she got close with Bianca since Alli moved so to clear it up im letting you know that, that was Alli's last day of Degrassi. Hope that helps "/. Your reviews inspired me to update because that was the only request I got, to update & your wish is my command so here goes…**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli POV<strong>

I stepped out of Morty and up to Clare's doorstep. I wonder if she'd be awake right now but then again she was on Facebook so maybe she was. I saw the lights on. A light rain started to erupt. I walked up her doorstep and hesitantly rung the doorbell. I prayed that her parents wouldn't answer and tell me off. The door opened and Clare was standing there in her pajamas and a dishrag in her hand along with a plate. She had short shorts on, a sweater and flip flops.

"Eli? What a pleasant surprise?" She said

"Yeah. Sorry to interrupt your dishes doing but you forgot your book in my car."

"And you waited till now to give it to me?" I mentally slapped myself. Great going Eli. Now she definetly thinks you're a creep.

"Yeah. I don't know why I did that. Sorry."

"It's okay. Sorry to sound so motherly. I just wasn't expecting you."

"It's cool. Well here you go." I said handing her the book. She took it from me and smiled back.

"You wanna come inside for a drink or something? I mean it is raining and I wouldn't want you to be stuck in this storm. You can stay until it clears up"

"Um… sure." I said smiling. I walked into her house and sat on her couch. Her living room had a relaxing tone to it. It had brown couches and matching curtains. There were candles lit and they smelled of warm vanilla sugar.

"Do you want anything? Like a sandwich or lemonade?" She asked me from the kitchen. I got up and walked over to the counter and sat in one of the seats.

"Sure. As long as we make a deal."

"What are you proposing?"

"I'll make the sandwich, you make the lemonade and we sit and play 21 questions." Was I being too forward? Who cares? I like her and I wanna let it show.

"Okay. Let's go. Things are in the fridge." I nodded and went straight to work. I went in the fridge and got the mayo, lettuce, bread, mustard, ketchup, ham & cheese" I did my magic and put them in the toaster to make it creamier. As soon as I finished both sandwiches, she finished with the lemonade. We went over to the counter and claimed what was ours.

"You go first."

"Nuh uh. You brought up the idea."

"Fine… favorite color?"

"Cherry blossom pink." She said smiling. That was too cute. "Um… Same for you."

"Blue. Favorite hobby?"

"Writing. Celebrity crush?"

"Aislinn paul. Favorite show?"

"Buffy the vampire slayer. Favorite movie?"

"Tron. Favorite book?"

"Lord of the flies. Uh… why a hearse?"

"Ahh. The million dollar question." She laughed

"Im serious. People are dying to know." I sighed.

"I usually don't tell people this outside of my crew but I'll make an exception for you." She nodded. "Okay. Last year I dated this girl. Her name was Allison. We had plans to get married. We dated for 4 years. My parents weren't home for a month so I threw a party. That was the 1st mistake. 2nd mistake was I left the doors unlocked because I invited anyone who was everyone. I was in the bathroom when I heard gunshots. I raced downstairs to see 5 men in ski masks holding everyone in my house for hostage. They took everything. Everyone's money, jewelry, my mom's money and my family safe. After they left I told everyone to leave and that I was really sorry. They all left but I didn't see Allison leave. I yelled out her name and found her on my living room floor lifeless. Come to find out that the bullets they were shooting to get everyone's attention bounced off the ceilings and hit her right in the heart. I had to call the cops to get her to the hospital. I bought a hearse to hold her casket in for her funeral and I kept it for myself ever since." I looked at her and her eyes seemed glassy.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay. Everyone asks me why I bought a hearse of all cars and I just tell them because I like to be different which is half true but that's the full reason."

"Somehow I feel so honored to be the one you told the whole story to." she said lighting up the mood. I smiled at her. We jumped at the sound of roaring thunder. We heard lightning and the lights went out. "Great. I heard her mutter. Follow me. I'm gonna go get flashlights." I tried to find her in the darkness but ended up tripping on a chair. I heard her giggle. "Here take my hand." She said. I moved my hand around until I felt her warm skin. I intertwined our fingers and I felt her hand tense up but soon relax. I made her nervous? "We're about to go down stairs, be careful." I heard her say. We went down the stairs and I slipped on something. I tumbled down the stairs but luckily fell on something soft. Clare came rolling down after me and landed on top of me.

"Two falls in one day. You have the worst luck."

"And they always happen when you're around. I think that should tell you something." She got up and I got up also. After a couple more turns I heard tools being rummaged through and then a flash of lights. She handed me a flashlight and took one for herself.

"Thanks." I said. We made our way back upstairs and into the kitchen. She put our dirty dishes into the sink and headed upstairs.

"I'm sorry you had to be here through a black out."

"It's okay."

"I'd feel horrible if I sent you on your way through the storm. You can sleepover if you want to."

"Uh…sure. I always keep a spare outfit in Morty anyways."

"You can borrow some of my dad's clothes that we still have. I don't really know if we have them still."

"Oh you don't live with your dad?"

"Not really. He died when I was 10."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay really."

"Do you mind me asking how?" I hit myself on the head for that. Ofcourse she minds. Her father freaking died and you want her to elaborate? Nice job ass.

"Um no." she said. I saw her go into a room and sat on the bed. I sat across from her. "He got into a bad accident with a school bus. The bus hit his side of the car and he didn't even make it to the hospital." I heard her whimper and sniffle. I glided towards her and held her. She leaned into my chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm getting tears all over your shirt."

"That doesn't matter right now." I said rubbing her back. After a while she quieted down and pulled away from me.

"I'll uh…I'll go get you the clothes." She said sniffling. She got up from the bed and I heard her opening and closing drawers.

"Here you go. She said flashing the clothes and putting them on the bed beside me.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I totally forgot. Adam's sleeping over so try not to make too much noise. He's a light sleeper."

"Okay." I said

"The bathroom's down the hall. You can shower. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Bye." She said. She left and closed the door. I went down the hall to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I was finished I realized I never asked for a towel. Crap! I opened the door slightly and saw no flashing light. On my way I saw a flashlight in my face. The light went to my face.

"Oh. Sorry. I realized I didn't give you a towel so I came to give you one."

"Yeah. I realized that. I'm kinda um…" I said. Her light went down and then quickly went back up.

"Oh. Um… well… this is awkward." She said. I could tell she was blushing. She handed me the towel and sped off to her room. I wrapped the towel around myself and made my way to the room she gave me for the night.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. It was my mom.

"Hello?"

"Elijah Daniel Goldsworthy where have you been?"

"I slept over a friend's house because the storm got bad."

"What friend?"

"Clare."

"Are her parents around?"

"No. but Adams here also so it's not like it was just me and her."

"Oh. Okay. Well I'm working double so I'll see you on Thursday."

"Okay. Bye mom."

I hung up my phone and looked at the time. 6:30. I should get dressed now. I packed up all my things and put them in Morty. I left Clare a note before locking her house door and returning to my own house. My mom's car wasn't in the driveway. She went to work this early? I took my things from Morty and got my keys. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I went straight up to my room and went on my laptop. I signed into Facebook and saw that I had 2 notifications. Drew, Owen, and KC commented on my photo and liked it. I clicked to see the photo and of course it was the picture of me and Clare. I've grown to love that photo. That was probably the closest I've been to her. I smiled at the comments. I checked my inbox and it was a message from Drew.

"_Dude, you gotta tell me what went down w| u and Edwards yesterday. -.-_" I laughed at it.

"_Nothing happened. I drove her home and that's about it. I'll meet you at school_." I closed my laptop and took a quick shower before getting dressed. I packed my books and headed to school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked into the school and saw my friends waiting for me by my locker but Adam wasn't there.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just chilling'. So how'd your date go with Clare?" Drew said.

"I told you guys, we're not dating and she doesn't like me."

"She's so into you." Owen said

"How do you know that?"

"You guys have the same look when you see each other. It's like ESPN or something." Owen mocked.

"Shut up. We have to stop focusing on her and on the game tonight."

"Are you gonna invite her?" KC said

"She doesn't need an invitation. She'll go if she wants to."

"But we all know you want her there." Drew said

"Of course I want her there."

"You're a wreck. You like her, she likes you, make a move already." Owen said. I laughed at him.

"But make sure you do it fast cause looks like Adam already made his." Fitz said. I followed his gaze and saw Adam and Clare walking into the school together smiling.

"That's nothing. They're just friends."

"So are you and her." Fitz said.

"I'll see you guys later." I said walking to English. They're just friends right? Adam wouldn't do that to me. Plus he told me he liked Fiona. Maybe I'm overreacting. I shook my head. I walked into English and sat in my seat. The bell rang and the class filled in.

"Good morning Class." Ms Dawes said.

"Good morning Ms. Dawes." The class muttered. She took attendance and checked everybody off.

"Okay. Off to your partners." She said. I took out a pencil and notebook and turned to face Clare. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi."

"I really don't know how to start stuff like this." I said laughing. She laughed too.

"Do it like 21 questions. Speaking of, we never finished our game last night."

"You wanted to really play 21 questions in the dark? Kinky."

"Not like that." She said laughing.

"Well I actually have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Are you going to the game tonight?"

"Basketball?"

"No. Football." I said sarcastically.

"Then I guess I'm not going. I'd rather go to a basketball game."

"Seriously are you?"  
>"I think I am. Adam invited me also. "<p>

"Oh. He did?"

"Yeah. I mean he is my best friend so I gotta go support him."

"You're not even going to support me?" I said faking hurt.

"Well he's not the _only_ reason im going to the game." She said.

"Oh. Have a little crush on one of my teammates?"

"Uh… this is has nothing to do with the assignment." She said blushing

"Quite the contrary. I'm learning about you." I smirked. "So spill."

"Spill what?"

"Who do you have a crush on my team?"

"Nobody."

"Lies."

"What do you mean?"

"You're blushing which obviously means you're scared of telling me. I promise I won't tell."

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine… I'll find out for myself."

"And how is that gonna happen?"

"I have my sources."

"Adam won't tell you."

"Who said Adam was my source?"

"He's the only one I talk to on the team so who else would tell you."

"True." I said. "Oh again, thanks for letting me stay last night."

"No problem."

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

I turned around and got my things. I put them all in my bag.

"Careful not to fall again. I'm not half doctor you know." I said smiling.

"Haha." She said sarcastically. I walked out of class and headed to my locker. I couldn't stop thinking of who she'd like? Maybe it was Adam. Bestfriends sometimes turn to something more. I sighed. Maybe I should just let her go.

**Clare's POV**

On my way to the library I spotted Bianca. I had to tell her everything.

"Thanks for calling me yesterday." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Eli came over."

"Really now?" she said. I linked arms with her and led her to the back of the library where no one would be. We sat at an abandoned table.

"He came to give me my book. It started to rain so I let him stay the night. He left in the morning and that's it."

"There was a huge blackout last night though. What about that."

"We got flashlights. It was kinda funny because I forgot to give him a towel and I flashed him on his… by accident."

"By accident huh?" she said

"You know I'm not like that Bee."

"People change."

"Anyways… Adam invited me to the game tonight. You're going?"

"Of course I am."

"Oh yeah. I forgot someone had a little crush on Owen."

"Shhh." She said smiling.

"Bee, I think he's into you."

"How can you say that?"

"Whenever we go to a game, he stops to look at you. Remember last time we went, he sat with us?"

"Yeah." She said blushing.

"See you're blushing."

"Quiet Edwards."

"Don't front DeSousa."

"I can't wait till Football season. Then I can totally see him in action."

"Totally."

"So when are you gonna make your move on Eli?"

"What do you mean "make my move"? I already told you, he doesn't like me."

"Okay you seriously need to shut up with your lies."

"Why does everybody think I'm lying?"

"Because you are. And who else thought you were lying?"

"Eli. We were in English and he was asking me who I liked on the team and I told him nobody but he thought I was lying."

"Tell him already."

"No!"

"Let's make a deal."

"What?"

"If they win tonight, when everyone goes to jump with the team, you're going to pull him aside."

"And what do I do when I pull him aside."

"Tell him about your feelings duh. Anyway possible. Whether it be a talk, or a kiss."

"What if they lose?"

"Then I have to tell Owen I like him. This'll benefit us both."

"This bet makes no sense."

"Sure it does. If they win, you tell Eli you like him but if they lose I have to tell Owen I like him. Are you up for it?" she asked putting her hand out.

"What if I back out?"

"Then you owe me 50 bucks and you have to let me dress you for a whole week."

"And if you back out?"

"Then I owe you 50 bucks and you can dress me." I thought about this. Maybe this was the push I needed to tell Eli how I felt.

"I'm in." I said shaking her hand.

Tonight is gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p><strong>A|N: Soo….. will the boys win or lose? Will Clare back out or go w| it? I'm not really fond of this chapter though. It was kind of a filler I think? O.o Next chapter will be at the game. =) <strong>

**By the way, if you didn't know, Eli is Captain of the team. **

**20 reviews = Next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A|N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. I said this was gonna be a side story but now that I think about it, I'm falling in love with it so maybe It'll be a full blown story w| a sequel? Yes? Idk. Im just rambling. Well here goes….**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I walked into the gym and saw the game didn't start yet. I took my seat behind the team benched and Bianca sat next to me. The seats started to fill in and I realized Owen came in.

"There's goes your man." I said to Bianca. She turned her head and blushed. "Hey Owen!" I yelled.

"Clare!" Bianca said.

"You love me." I said. He walked over to us and smiled.

"Hey Clare. Hi Bianca." He said smiling. He so liked her!

"Hey." She said.

"You wanna sit with us?" I said. He nodded and sat next to Bianca. She looked at me and flashed me a 'I'm gonna kill u' look. I just smiled in return. The cheerleaders came out and started doing their little cheer then the band came out. The mascot came out and did a little dance. The crowd laughed. The rivals came out and their supporters cheered. Our team came out and of course Eli being captain came out first. I smiled. He looked really good in his uniform. I felt Bianca nudge me and I looked at her and smiled. I saw Owen's arm around her shoulder and his other was intertwined with Bianca's in her lap. I smiled at her and she blushed. The team came to their place in front of me and I got nervous. Why? I didn't know. Me and Eli's eyes locked and I smiled.

"You made it." He said taking a swig of water. I smiled back at him.

"Good luck." I said. He nodded. He started to peptalk his team and I smiled at his enthusiasm. They broke and they went onto the court.

…..

As the game went on, we were at a tie I got nervous. I looked at Bianca and she looked at the score board. Home: 40. Guest: 40. Great. We were in the last quarter in the last 10 seconds. It felt just like the movies. Adam ran with the ball and passed it to Fitz. Fitz faked it and passed it to Eli. 3 seconds on the clock. Eli shot the ball and I silently prayed that the ball didn't go in. The buzzer went off and I saw the score board change. Home: 42. Guest: 40. We won. Great. Bianca nudged me.

"Do your thing Edwards." I got up and joined the crowd. I looked frantically around hoping I didn't see him but I did, with Jenna. I kept staring at them until he let her go but to my surprise I saw him keep his hands around her waist. I saw her lean in and kiss him. She put her hands around his neck and he kept their lips locked. A tear escaped from my eye. They separated and he let go of her. He turned his head and saw me. I took one last look at him and walked away. I knew I shouldn't have thought he liked me. I walked over to Bianca and saw her making out with Owen. Glad her night was going well. I looked around and saw Adam kissing Fiona. Looks like everybody's night is going well planned. "Bianca I'm leaving."

"Why? What happened?"

"He was kissing Jenna. I gotta go." I walked out and heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Eli running towards me. I bolted through the doors and hid behind a display case.

"Clare! Clare! I know you hear me." I walked out and started toward the door. I tiptoed out and walked home. Why was he chasing me? Who cares? He liked Jenna. I knew he didn't like me. What was I thinking? I reached my house and opened the door. I didn't really feel like checking my Facebook so i changed out of my clothes and put my pajamas one. I laid on my bed and thought. Why did I think he liked me? I always told myself I wouldn't fall for a jock. I would never go after them, like them or even befriend them. I broke all the promises I made to myself. I shook my head. Why was I crying over him? I wiped my tear away and held on to my covers until I fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up the next morning and saw Adam next to me. I shook him and he stirred in his sleep.

"Hmmm?" he said.

"Adam wake up." He turned around and face me.

"Hello." He said.

"What time did you come in last night?"

"Like 10 pm. I was out with Fiona."

"I know. I saw you guys kissing at the game. By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks. How come you didn't give your condolences to Eli?"

"He got all the condolence he needed." He gave me a confused look. "Me and Bee made a bet that if you guys win, I had to confess my feelings to Eli. I went to go get him and saw him kissing Jenna."

"Jenna? That does not sound like Eli. He's head over heels for you. Why would he do that."

"I don't know but I really don't want to think about him anymore. It's time I move on."

"No way." He said. He got up and grabbed his phone. "I'm gonna do the biggest favor a friend can do for you." He slid his hand down his iPhone and tapped it. He put his phone on speaker and I heard a groggy voice pick up.

"Hello?" the person said.

"Wake up man. It's Adam" the guy cleared his voice.

"Oh hey man. What's up?" my eyes widened. It was Eli.

"Adam what the hell!" I whispered.

"Nothing. So I saw you kissing Jenna yesterday. What's with that?"

"You spoke to Clare didn't you?"

"No. I saw you. What the hell were you thinking? I thought you liked Clare."

"I do."

"So what are you doing lip-locking with Jenna?"

"She kissed me and plus Clare doesn't like me so why try?" He really did like me. I smiled to myself. "You know how much Clare means to me man. She's like the best girl I could ever talk to but there's always a time in a person's life where they give up when they realize their effort from before wasn't enough. You know?"

"So that's it. You're giving up and getting the next bitch that comes at you?"

"Whoa. I never said I was getting someone. I'm not even into Jenna. She kissed me and I was surprised. There's nothing else there. Clare's the only girl for me. I fall harder for her each and everyday but if she doesn't feel the same way then I don't know."

"Have you ever tried the direct approach?"

"I don't want to totally bomb it. I'd pour my whole heart out to you right now but I gotta get ready for school."

"Before you go, do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I want you to tell Clare how you feel about her."

"No way man."

"It's worth a try. You're the one always telling me to take a risk, take your own advice. If you don't tell her, I will and that'll be ten times more awkward." I heard him sigh on the other line.

"I'll talk to her during lunch."

"Alright man. Take it easy." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "I told you he liked you." I couldn't stop smiling. He does like me! He really really liked me!

"OMG! Thank you soooo much Adam."

"Anything for a friend. Now go and get yourself all pretty." I smiled at him and nodded. I went into my closet and picked out something. I ended up picking a white tank, A blue, pink, green and black floral skirt, A light blue cardigan and blue flats. The perfect outfit for a soon to be perfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>A|N: Short chapter! Who hates me for doing this? *raises hands* -_- Will Eli go through with it or back out ? This was once again a filler chapter. Next chapter will be long I PROMISE. Next chapter will be during lunch and more. I'll probably update tonight if not tomorrow. But hey, 2 updates in one day? =O Who would've thought. I've been abandoning In too deep for this story and I apologize. =( but you won't regret the wait. ^_^. <strong>

**30 reviews = next chapter. Am I asking for too much? Jus 8 more reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A|N: wow…. I'm really loving the comments for this story. You know what, I'm keeping this a story. I will still be writing In too deep though. =) Well there's not much I can say about this chapter except for I hope you like it. ^_^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

Lunch time. I sighed. I couldn't believe I was about to take the biggest risk I could in my whole life. This is harder then denying a scout to take me to the NBA. I put my books in my locker and closed it. I turned the corner and I saw her there. She was wearing a floral skirt, blue cardigan, a tank top and blue flats. She looked absolutely adorable. I smirked. She was at her locker with Bianca. Bianca nudged her and she looked up at me. That immediately made me nervous. My hands got all sweaty and I started to shake. This girl has such affect on me. I walked up to them and she flashed me her breathtaking smile.

"H-hey Clare." I stuttered. Great. Now she definetly knows I'm up to something.

"Hey Eli."

"You wanna go out with me to lunch?" I said smirking.

"Sure." She said. She put her things in her locker and waved goodbye to Bianca. I put my hand out and she took it with hers. I intertwined our fingers and she looked up at me. I led her to Morty and opened her door for her. I rushed to my side of the car and got in. I started the engine and started driving. I didn't want to take her to the dot. If I was gonna do this, I wanted to do it right. I took her to one of my favorite spots Sharons. I parked in the parking lot and got out to open her door. I closed the door behind her and held her hands. I led her in and we took a booth in the back.

"This is a nice place for lunch."

"Thanks. I come here a lot. I'm kinda close with the owner."

"You're cool." She said sarcastically. I saw Sharon come up to us.

"Elijah, my favorite nephew how are you?" Sharon said.

"I'm fine Aunt Sharon but I told you, my name is Eli." I said not trying to be rude.

"You were always the picky one." She said smiling at me. "Oh is this you're girlfriend?" she asked. Hopefully after today she will be.

"No. Just a friend. Clare this is my aunt Sharon, also the owner of this place, obviously and Aunt Sharon this is Clare."

"Nice to meet you sweetums."

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Sharon." Clare said

"Oh please. No Ms. Just Sharon." Clare nodded. "So well mannered. I think she's a keeper." She said winking at me. I blushed and looked down. "So what would you like? Anything, on the house."

"I'll just get a Caesar salad and a glass of Pink Lemonade please." Clare said smiling.

"And I'll get my usual." I said smiling. She smiled and nodded. She walked away and I looked up at Clare. "You look very beautiful today." I said.

"Thank you. You look nice also."

"I give you a beautiful and I get a measly nice." I said playfully.

"What'd you want? A dashing."

"That would've been nice."

"You're not worthy of a dashing."

"I think I'm Golds_worthy_." I said smiling.

"That was so wack." She said giggling and rolling her eyes.

"You giggled which meant it wasn't as "wack" as you say."

"I guess. Oh my gosh I love this song!" she said smiling. I listened to it.

"What song is this?"

"White horse by Taylor Swift."

"You're a Swift fan?" I said raising an eyebrow

"Not really but I like some of her music. What you don't like her?"

"I've never actually listened to her."

"Well then this is your chance." She smiled at me. I smiled back. I swear her smile is contagious. I listened to the song and smiled at myself. It really was a nice song.

"I um… have something to tell you." I said looking up at her. How the hell was I gonna do this? Should I just tell her or kiss her and tell her. I really wanted to kiss her but it probably was too soon.

"Sure. Shoot." She said. A waiter came by with our food. She handed Clare the salad and handed me my Grilled cheese. "Your usual is grilled cheese?" she said laughing.

"Yes it is. This may be the best invention anyone could've came up with." I said smiling.

"You're such a kid. Your social status has nothing to do with your personality."

"Please elaborate." I said taking a bite in my sandwich.

"Well you look the type to hurt someone deliberately and not have a care in the world and be the worlds biggest ass but you're truly really sweet, and thoughtful, and eats Grilled cheese like drinking water." She said laughing.

"Oh really. Tell me more about me." I said looking into her eyes. She blushed and looked down at her food. She started to play with her salad.

"Weren't you about to tell me something?" she said not looking up. I was kinda hoping she'd forget.

"Y-yea but I wanna save that for later." I said trying to cover it up.

"Now you're making me curious."

"Then so be it." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. I looked at my time and realized we had to get back to the school.

"We better get back before class." She nodded. We left the place and I said bye to my aunt. We headed back to Morty and made our way back to school. I parked in the parking lot and turned the ignition off.

"Thank you for taking me out to lunch. It was somewhat fun."

"Somewhat? Probably the best lunch you've ever had."

"I've had lunch on a plane. I don't think you can top that."

"Will you give me a chance to?" I said looking into her eyes. I took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. "I wanna keep this going. I really like you Clare and I can't stress it enough. You make me nervous, and a good type of nervous. You turn me into a sap, you make me smile and being your "friend" isn't really cutting it for me." I pushed her bang out her face and I kept my hands on her neck. I leaned in and finally kissed her. I was kissing the girl of my dreams and she was kissing me back. We kept our hands intertwined while my other brought her closer to deepen the kiss.

"Oh yeah Goldsworthy! Get it!" someone said banging Morty's hood which caused Clare to pull out of the kiss. I mentally cursed the guy for breaking it. I looked up at Clare. She was biting her lips and blushing. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Of course I will." She said smiling. She brought me closer to her and kissed me. We pulled away after a while and smiled at each other. I got out of Morty and opened her door for her. She got out and I closed the door after her. We walked into school hand in hand and I felt accomplished. I finally got the girl I wanted. She liked me and I liked her. I saw my friends at my locker and they realized me and Clare holding hands. They flashed me a thumbs up and I blushed.

"Im gonna go to my locker. I'll see you after school?" I asked practically begging her through my eyes.

"Sure." She leaned in and kissed me quickly before leaving my side. I watched her walk away and immediately missed her.

"FINALLY!" my friends said in unison.

"I know." I said smiling. I looked at Adam. "Thank you so much. I would've never been able to do that without your assful ways."

"No prob man. I just wanted to see both of you happy."

"So how'd you do it?" KC asked.

"What do you mean? I just told her I liked her." I laughed and they laughed back.

"I'm really glad to have you guys as my friends. Wait… my bros." I said. They gave me a totally chick flick face and we all laughed.

"So Owen, word on the street is you and DeSousa?" Adam asked

"Oh yeah." Owen said looking down

"And how'd that happen?" I asked lifting my eyebrow.

"I don't even know. One minuet im sitting next to her at the game and the next my arms are around her and we're holding hands. I kissed her and she told me she liked me and I asked her out."

"Finally." We all said in unison.

"Me & Coyne hit it off pretty well too." Adam said smiling.

"Finally!" We all yelled.

"So that only leaves Fitz, KC and Drew." I said

"Dude, if you don't mind, I kinda want Jenna." Fitz said.

"Why would I mind?" I said.

"Because I saw your victory kiss at the game." He said.

"That meant nothing. I already got the girl of my dreams and it's not Jenna. Go for it." I said smirking. He nodded. We all looked at Drew and KC. "And there were two."

"Okay I didn't want to say anything but there's this girl in my chem. Class named April and I really like her but she won't go out with me because of who I am." Drew said.

"What do you mean who you are? Who are you?" Owen said

"I'm a quote unquote jock." He said rolling his eyes.

"Clare was the same way dude. You gotta let her get used to her. Invite her to the championships." I said smiling. We reached the championships!

"That's a great idea. Then she'll see me in action. Thanks Eli." Drew said.

"What about you KC? Who's your lucky lady?" Fitz asked KC

"Nobody. I'm trying to stay single for awhile. You know? Focus on basketball, and school." He said

"But you're gonna miss all the fun when we take our girls out to eat for a victory dinner and you're not there." I said.

"It's okay really guys. I'm good." He said shrugging his shoulders. Well we better get to class. I'll see you guys at practice." I said smiling. We all dispersed and headed to class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Clare's POV**

I walked into the library and waited to Bee. I texted her telling her to skip class so we can talk and I didn't find her anywhere. I wanted to tell her about lunch. After about 20 minuets she didn't show up so I decided to go to the bathroom.

"Shh. We're gonna get caught!" I head someone say. I heard giggling and kissing sounds. I turned the corner to see her and Owen making out under the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Blowing me off for a boyfriend? I turned the corner and bumped into someone causing their stuff to fall on the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said picking up their things. I looked up to give them their things and met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I've ever seen.

"It's cool." He said. "My name's Matt Robinson. And you are?" he said putting his hands out.

"C-clare. My name's Clare. Clare Edwards" I said shaking his hands. "Are you new here, I don't think I've seen you before?"

"Yeah. First day." He said smiling. His teeth were pure white. What the hell was I doing! I'm dating Eli. Remember? The guy of my dreams.

"Oh okay. Well it was nice meeting you Matt."

"Likewise." He said. I waved goodbye and walked away. I looked back and watched him walk away. To my surprise he looked back at me also and I turned my head fast. This was bad, very bad. I went into the bathroom and looked out my face. I was red and my hair was crazy. I was talking to him looking like this? I fixed my hair and put cold water on my face to cool it down make the redness disappear. I sighed. I had to avoid Matt as much as possible. I walked out the bathroom and roamed the hallway. I heard the bell ring and the halls filled in. I really didn't feel like going to class anyways. It was the last class of the day and my mom wasn't home so it's not like the school would call to notify her. I took out my phone and texted Eli to come to my locker. I went to my locker and organized my books. I felt arms go around my waist from behind and I smiled.

"You rang?" I heard him say. I closed my locker and turned around never leaving his grip.

"Can we skip last period?"

"We?"

"Yes we. I really don't feel like going." I gave him my most innocent face.

"You know I could get into so much trouble for doing so and can get my place on the basketball team revoked? But since it's you, fine."

"It's just one class. Say you went home early because you didn't feel so well."

"Sneaky. Okay let's go." He said. I took his hand and led him up the stairs. We went up many stairwells and through a secret door behind the Janitor's Coat rack. We went up those stairs until I saw daylight. I lifted the little door and went to sit on the rocks. Eli followed behind me. He sat leaning on the building and I sat in between his legs with our hands intertwined and my head on his chest. "How did you find a way to get to the roof?"

"I go on urban adventured sometimes. It's a nice place to sit and think or just enjoy the view. Never go on the edge though. It traumatizes you." I said laughing. A light breeze passed us and I closed my eyes. I could stay like this forever.

"I like this. Just sitting here comfortably." He said. I looked up at him and smiled. I leaned up and kissed his lips proudly. Our lips moved in sync. He opened his mouth and I let my tongue glide into his mouth. He closed his mouth around my tongue and bit a little. Our tongues met and danced. We pulled away to breathe and put our foreheads together. We soon resumed and didn't want to let go. I turned around fully and wrapped my hands around his neck. He put his hands around my waist and brought me closer. I was making out with Eli. I smiled in the kiss and he kissed me teeth. We pulled away and look at each other. Him with a smirk, and me with a smile. I returned to my position and held his hands. I smiled at myself. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling I've been doing today but who cared. He made me happy.

"So, are you coming to the championships?"

"Of course I am. It's home right?"

"Nope. It's at Toronto University."

"How am I gonna get there. Aren't you going to be on the bus with the team and cheerleaders?"

"Yeah but each teammate can bring one person along on the bus."

"And who are you bringing?" I said teasingly.

"Who else? My mother?" he said laughing.

"You can if you want to."

"I know but I want to bring you."

"Okay. I'll go. It's next week right?"

"Yup. Oh and my one of my teammates got injured so we're getting a new player."

"Aww. What happened?"

"Skateboard accident."

"Who's the new player?"

"Some guy named Matt Robinson."

* * *

><p><strong>A|N: Cliffhanger. Dun dun duuuuuuun! ^_^ who saw that coming? *raises hands* So will Matt be a fellow friend or a fellow foe? Will Eli &amp; Matt be bestfriends or rivals? Why is Matt at Degrassi? There's only one way to find out. REVIEW! Lol =) <strong>

**Btw:The place Sharons I totally made it up. Idk if there is a place in Canada name Sharons where people go for lunch or brunch but I made it up =) **

**45 Reviews = Next Chapter ^_***


	5. Chapter 5

**A|N: Sorry for the late update lemme just tell you, Writers block is a b_. I was writing this story during spring break but it sadly came to and end so I think that means late updates :( I'll try my best to update faster. I'll write during my free periods, lunch, etc. Only because I love you guys :) Btw: I will be skipping time only because I can't write what they do every second of their lives/relationships. -.- That's just impossible unless it's during a break or something. Well here's Chapter 5 ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

My eyes widened. I looked up at him.

"Matt Robinson?"

"Yeah. He just moved from Quebec. What? do you know him?"

"I met him a couple minuets ago."

"You did? How is he?"

"He's pretty cool I guess. I mean we only introduced each other."

"How does he look?"

"Blonde hair, tall, blue hair. He looked like a surfer guy."

"Ugh."

"He might be good. When are you meeting him?"

"After school today at practice. He's kind of trying out which makes no sense cause he's kind of already on the team but coach says its standard procedure." He shrugged. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? I mean I don't like Matt do I? No. Of course I don't.

"Can I watch practice?" I asked smiling

"Uhh… sure? Why? You like the new guy?" he said smiling.

"Of course not." I said shyly. Why was I acting all weird? The bell rang and we got up."

"Will we get in trouble for being up here?"

"Yes." I said looking at him like he was stupid. So we have to go swiftly. We made our way back to the school and went to his locker. He put his bag in his locker and closed it. He put his hands around me and we walked into the empty gym.

"I better go and get ready." He said. He kissed my forehead and nodded. As he walked away, the gym doors opened and in walked the team. Drew, KC, Fitz and Adam came in with the other guys. I saw Fiona walk in with Bianca and Owen together and April from my chem. Class. What was April doing here? Adam kissed Fiona and Owen and Bianca came over to me. I saw Drew and April hug and he walked away smiling. I'm guessing Drew had a thing for her. Fiona came over to us and sat with us.

"Hey guys." I said as they sat around me.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"So April, are you and Drew like a thing?" Fiona asked. April blushed.

"No not really. He invited me to practice and to the championships. But I really want to go out with him."

"He likes you. I'm telling you he does." Bianca said. She shrugged her shoulders. The boys came out along with the coach. They did a couple free throws until the coach blew his whistle. The boys came over to him and I saw Matt standing next to the coach. He looked up at me and smiled. I shivered and smiled.

"Unfortunately, Nate broke his leg on a skateboard accident so we have a new teammate joining us. His name is Matthew Robinson. From what I've heard he is pretty good and would be a great extension to the team."

"I prefer Matt though."

"Show us what you got Matt." Eli said throwing him the ball.

"Can we have a little One on one with our captain and new player?" the coach said. Matt nodded and so did Eli.

"Alright. Nice to meet you. I'm Eli." Eli said. Matt nodded. "First one to 5, and the game ends." He passed the ball to Matt and he faked right and went left. He ran to the hoop and made the shot.

"Matt 1, Eli 0." The coach said. As they played, I could see Eli getting a little Fed up which caused him to make more shots.

"Matt 3, Eli 4" The coach said. As Matt ran with the ball, Eli stole it and ran towards the hoop. He jumped and dunked it into the basket. The coach blew his whistle and smiled.

"Alright. Nice plays boys and Matt, not bad." The boys shook hands and welcomed Matt to the team. Matt came over to get water which was infront of me and everybody else.

"Hey Clare. Came to see me?"

"If that's what you wanna think. Sure." I said smiling. He smiled his heart stopping smile and I blushed. Whoa? Blush. I got up and walked out the gym. What the hell was happening? I don't like Matt. I mean I really don't but he is kind of cute. No…. No he's not. I walked into the bathroom and sprayed Cold water on my face. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Bianca, Owen, April and Fiona leaving the gym.

"What's going on?"

"Practice got cut short. Coach had something to do. The boys are changing." Fiona said. We stayed in the hallway waiting for the guys. We heard them yelling and soon enough they came busting out of the doors and Matt was with them. Great.

"Okay, Everybody to my house for a movie night?" Eli said. We all nodded and went to the parking lot. Fiona, Adam, Drew and April went into Adams car, Bianca went into Owen's car and I went into Morty with Eli. I looked back and saw Matt was going with us.

"I kinda don't have a car. Can I roll with you guys?" he asked.

"Sure. The front could hold 3 people." Eli got in from the drivers seat and I slid in, then Matt. I was in the middle. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I was this close to Matt. Wait what? No. no no no no no no no. I don't care if I'm this close. I held on to Eli's free hand and he looked at me. I smiled wide at him. We reached his house and saw everybody there already. We entered his house and I gasped. His house was huge. The others didn't seem too surprised probably because they've been here millions of times but I haven't. His house was white and his ceiling was high. His living room had white couches and a big flat screen in the middle. The kitchen was to the left of the living room and it was all wood and granite. His house was beautiful. "Everyone knows where the theatre is. I'll be there in a minuet." Eli said. They all nodded and started walking. I was about to follow them when I felt an arm pull me and was pinned to the wall. "And where do you think you're going?" He said across my lips. My heart started beating faster from being this close to him. He smirked sensing my nervousness.

"T-the theatire." I said stuttering. I closed my eyes at my stupidity and I heard him chuckle.

"You're adorable Edwards." He said releasing his grip and walking away. I smiled. Elijah Goldsworthy just called me adorable! Okay really, I have to stop that. Me and Eli are dating now and I can't act like an obsessed fangirl even if it is JUST mentally.

"I guess." I said smiling sheepishly. He looked up at me and smirked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He said getting out a large bowl and popcorn.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could have any other girl in Degrassi but you went after me."

"Did you ever think that I didn't want any other girl at Degrassi? I wanted you." I smiled. "Why?"

"No reason. I'm just asking. I just never thought that you'd like me. That's all."

"How could I not?" He took out the popcorn from the microwave and dropped it on the floor to blow on his fingers. I laughed while running over to him. I picked up the popcorn and put it on the counter. I took a paper towel and put it under Cold water. I drained it and ran over to Eli. I wrapped the paper towel around his hand held onto it. He smiled at me nervously and blushed. "Thanks."

"No problem. After a couple minuets, the pain should cool down and you can throw this out."

"Doctor Edwards. Has a ring to it." I rolled my eyes.

"We should get going." I said. He threw out the paper and hesitantly touched the popcorn bag. I laughed at him. He held it and poured it into the bowl and led the way to the theatre. We went down a dark hallway with only one light.

"Hold this please." Eli said giving me the bowl of popcorn. I heard him knock on something for a while until a swish sound came into effect and an elevator appeared. I went in first and he did after. He pressed a Green Button and the elevator moved.

"I feel like a spy." I said giggling.

"I asked my dad to do this. I've always watched spy movies and always thought it was cool so for my 15th birthday, my dad got this in the house for me." He said smiling. "It has a mini bar in here but my dad doesn't know about it." He pressed a burgundy button and a little table popped up with a dispenser and cups with a whole bunch of buttons on the wall. He pressed a button that had "vodka" on it and the dispenser started spraying a clear liquid. He pressed the vodka button again and it stopped. He pressed the burgundy button and it flipped back into the wall.

"You drink?" I asked.

"On rare occasions. I'm not an alchoholic or anything. It's bad for my body since I'm an athlete and all." He said. He drank the substance and pulled on a handle and a drawer like container pulled out. He threw the cup in there and closed it. What is he? A millionaire? The elevator stopped and it opened to a room where everybody was. The room was a Dark red and black. The chairs looked extra plushy and there was a huge Screen in the front.

"Did you really expect to have this many people to be in here?"

"My parents have movie Mondays and invite a lot of people. Next time, I'll invite you so I don't have to be the only kid there." He said smiling. We walked up to everybody and smiled. I put the bowl of popcorn down on the table that was in between them. There was a stand of snacks, candy and soda at the far end.

"So, what movie are we watching Goldsworthy?" Bianca asked.

"The hangover." He said smiling. My head perked up.

"Seriously? I _love_ that movie. I've watched it 8 times." I said grinning

"No kidding. I've watched it 10 times." He said

"Never saw it." They said in unison. I gasped and they laughed.

"Well if you haven't, you are about to embark on the greatest movie that any man on this world could've ever came up with. Oh, and I heard a part two is coming out May 26." I said

"Yeah. Me to. I'm definetly watching that."

"Same here." I said smiling. He left the room and came over after a while. He sat next to me and put his arms around me. He pressed a button and the light turned off. He pressed another and the screen flashed The crew with the baby "carlos" on Allen's stomach. I laughed at the memory. I leaned into Eli's chest and watched the movie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The pictures from the wedding came on and the credits rolled. We all laughed and Eli pressed the button to turn the lights back on. He pressed anoher button and the screen turned black.

"That was too funny." Drew said laughing.

"Oh my gosh. And when he saw that tiger?" Bianca said laughing also.

"How about when they said "Paging doctor faggot. Come in Doctor Faggot." Owen said laughing. We all laughed at different scenes from the movie.

"We're definetly watching part 2." April said smiling.

"You have plans on seeing me again?" Drew said smiling and looking down at her. she nodded and leaned in and kissed him. We teased and yelled "oooo" while the boys yelled "get it!" They pulled apart and blushed.

"Oh man, it's kind of getting late." Adam said looking at his watch.

"It's cool. You guys can sleepover." Eli said.

"Gotta check in." Adam said. Everybody nodded and went their separate ways.

"My mom's out of town. I'm good." I said smiling. He nodded. They all came back and nodded.

"Great. I have spares, and in the morning you can go home and change." We all nodded. "So how do you wanna do this. Girls vs. boys or couples?" I gave him a confused look. "Either the girls can sleep together and the boys sleep together or couples share a room."

"Couples!" Bianca yelled then blushed. We all laughed.

"A little quick to answer." Owen said winking.

"Okay, couples it is." He said putting his arms around me. We made our way back and we all went upstairs. Eli led me to his room and I gasped. Is everything in his house big? His room was red and black. The walls were black but had many posters on it. His curtains weren't normal, it was a huge british flag. I'm guessing that was the "Eli touch." He had a king sized bed in the middle of the room which was nicely made. He had a flat screen across from it with a whole bunch of DVDs. His laptop was on hiss desk along with his iPod. I saw a door which I was thinking would be his bathroom or closet. "Welcome to my room."

"It's clean. I wouldn't expect that."

"Cause I'm an athlete?"

"No, cause you're a boy." I said rolling my eyes playfully. He led me to the door and of course it was a bathroom.

"Oh here. I wanna show you something." He said. He went to his laptop and pressed a couple keys before his bed moved out of place. He led me in to the little space it made and in there were tons of books. He had his own study? "Pretty cool huh?"

"You sure love to show off."

"Just on day one. You'll get distracted by my personality, this'll just be blah to you in the end." He said smiling. He pulled out one book and the bookcase moved. He was really into spy movies. He walked me in and there were instruments everywhere. There was a drum, guitar, amplifiers and microphones. In the far end was a mini studio. "I call this the jam room." He said smiling.

"You play?"

"No. Actually I sing up front with Bianca.. I kind of have a beautiful voice. I don't wanna toot my own horn but consider it tooted." He said laughing.

"Bianca's part of this?"

"We haven't jammed in a while so she probably doesn't even remember our silly little band. I laughed along. "Adam plays the base, Owen and Fitz play guitar, Drew plays drums and KC is like our technician guy. We were known as "FABODE" (1)."

"FABODE?"

"Fitz, Adam, Bianca, Owen, Drew & me, Eli."

"And what about KC?"

"He didn't wanna be in the name." He shrugged.

"Well I think it's pretty cool that you're in a band."

"Thanks." We left the room and he locked up. I went and took a wuick shower and he went in after me. I wandered around the room and saw a long door. I opened it and right before me was a walk in closet. I haven't seen so many clothes since I went to Forever 21 in the City! I looked around. Eli never came off as the rich guy. I saw a pair of Abercrombie and Fitch pajama pants and a matching Tee and took it. He wouldn't mind. I put it on and it fit perfectly. The pants came off as flares on my feet and went below my feet and the shirt fit well. He came out the bathroom with half his body covered and clothes in his hand. His hair stuck to his face and he was still a little wet. He was fit and I liked it. I've never seen him without a shirt on and now I can't get the thought out my head. My mouth was agape. I closed my mouth and turned around acting like I was looking for something when I was really trying to hide my extremely noticeable blush.

"Uh…I helped myself to some PJs if that was okay." I said nervously without looking back at him. I heard him chuckle.

"Why won't you look at me? You seemed to have liked the view."

"I um, forgot I had to do something." I lied. I hated when I lied. It was _extremely_ noticeable.

"You're a horrible liar." I know. Sheesh. No need to rub it in. "You can turn around now, I have clothes on." I sighed and turned around. I saw him with no shirt on but with sweats on.

"You said you had clothes on."

"Pants are clothes." He said

"So are shirts." I said. He looked at me and pouted. It was too adorable. I giggled.

"There's the Clare I like." He said. He walked over to me and put his hands around my waist and held me. I put my hand on his chest and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. Our lips moved in sync. His lips parted and I let my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss and that left me satisfied. I pulled away and smiled. I let my hands go down freely feeling on his abs and pulled away when I reached the waistband of his sweats. "Why'd you stop?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and jumped to his bed. The lights turned off and felt movement on the bed. I heard a loud sound and felt covers go on top of me as I tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): their band name. Yeaa, corny right? :  It's pronounced [Fah-bowed] =)**

**A|N: I really didn't like this chapter. -.- Ofcourse I had to include the Hangover in this chapter. I LOVE that movie. Who's going to watch part two May 26****th****? *raises hands* =D I really hope you guys liked this chapter even thought I hated it. Next chapter….. will be during the night. It will be indifferent POV, probably female because I SUCK at writing in male POV. So you will know what's goin on in every room in the house in the night. ^_^ Interesting maybe? Ohh, I don't know. You'll just have to review and see. =p**

**Uhhh…. 60 Reviews = Chapter 6 : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A|N: I got a good amount of reviews for the last chapter but it didn't hit the mark of the needed reviews for an update. But I updated anyways jus because I wanted to. I hope you like it ^_^. **_

_**WARNING!:**** yeaa, I was kinda hoping that, that would catch your attention. : ) Yeaa, um… smut, lemon, and straight up crazy bro. I start each POV in the first part by them walking into the guest room so don't think "all this was going on & they NOW got into their rooms?" Kay? Kay. Smut & all that is in the beginning. If you don't wanna read it, skip until you see the first ****-.-.-.-.-.**** kayy? Enjoy….. ; )**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, I know, I DON'T end Degrassi. -_- But if I did…anywhoo, I do however wish April and Aubrey. : )**_

* * *

><p><strong>April's POV<strong>

"If you keep doing that we might go too far." I said giggling. Me and Drew were in one of Eli's guest room and he was kissing me on my neck. We were both shirtless but had pants on.

"Don't worry. I can contain myself." He whispered in my ear. He licked my neck and went back up to my ear. "Can you?" he whispered. I shivered. He brought his face to mine and looked into my eyes. I leaned down and kissed him. I put my hands around his neck and his hands snaked around my waist. His lips were so soft. He licked my bottom lip practically begging for entrance. I bit his lips and they opened and I took that opportunity to let my tongue in. I ran my hands in his hair and he moaned. I was in control now. He leaned down on the bed and I went down with him. I tore my hands away from his hair and passed it around his abs. I went down until I felt the waistband of his sweats. I thought about my next move. Should I or shouldn't I? I mean are we even something? Sure we've been talking for about 3 weeks now but is that enough to be doing foreplay? (1) I felt his hands go up my back and grab hold of my bra clasp. He tore his lips away from mine and looked at me practically begging me through his eyes. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about this. "Okay, don't you know what lip biting does to me?" He said licking his lips. He leaned up to kiss me but I turned my head.

"No but I'd like to see what this does to you." I said reaching around myself and guiding his hands to unclasp my braw. I lowered my straps and discarded my bra to the floor. I looked at his face and smiled. I leaned down and kissed him. I felt his hand go up my body and grope me. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I felt a tight squeeze on my nipple and I moaned. I felt something wet and saw his mouth on my breast. He was tasting me… This is really the farthest I've gone with any other guy and I didn't know what else to do but to moan in pleasure. Was it wrong to be doing this, this early? I mean, we have been talking for a while but it counts right? I was thrown out my thoughts when I felt lips go across mine. I kissed back with everything in me and smiled. Yeah, this was right. I felt it in the kiss. I pulled away and looked at Drew. I was dating Drew fucking Torres! I smiled at my lame fan girl moment. I felt his hands roam my body until his hands stopped at my sweats. I nodded. I thought he would take it off but he did no such thing. He stuck his hands down and passed his hands inside my folds. I wasn't wearing underwear so this was definetly easy access.

"Going commando?" I blushed.

"I thought I was going to sleep. Sometimes, I don't wear underwear to sleep." I said. He started to play with my clit and pinch it a little between his fingers. I moaned quietly. He dove towards my neck and kissed me there while rubbing my bottom. I was loving every moment of this. His hands went a little deeper and my heart beat a little faster. I felt his hand pass across my hole and I gasped. He passed across it again but this time let his finger go in a little bit. He was teasing me.

"Drew…" I whispered.

"You call the shots. Now lead me." He said huskily in my ear.

"Have. Your. Way. With. Me." I commanded. He smiled across me ear and I felt his finger go inside of me. All of this was such a new sensation but it felt so good. I moaned loudly but regretted it knowing we weren't home alone. His pace was slow but sped up quickly. He went in deep and I felt his fingers curl inside of me. "Ah" I gasped. I felt my walls tightening which only made this feel better. His finger went up farther and that's when I lost it. I felt my liquid pour out of me. His fingers glided out of me and I saw him suck on his finger. He smiled which gave me reassurance that he liked it.

"Never knew April could be so… fun." He said smirking.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I said seductively. He wiped his hands on a napkin on the night stand and flipped us over so he was on top. I giggled at the change of position. Who knew he was so… strong? He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled away and smiled. He kissed me chastely before getting off of me, turning the lights off and returning to our—I mean Eli's bed. He put covers over both of us and put his arms around me and I felt safe. I snuggled into his chest and kissed it multiple times.

"G'night Drew." I whispered.

"G'night babe." I smiled. He called me babe! I mentally sighed

**Bianca's POV**

I hopped out the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all wet and close to my face. It made me look sexy but classy at the same time. Thank you Spanish hair. I wiped myself off and made sure I was dry.

"Bee, are you done? I gotta go like reeeeeally bad." I heard Owen say behind the door. I smiled.

"I'm not but you can still come in." I said boldly. I wanted to have fun tonight.

"The doors locked."

"You're a certified criminal Owe, I'm sure you'll find _some_ way to get the door open. I saw the door knob rattle until it was turned completely and a shirtless sex god was before me. My eyes widened at the sight. Damn he was sexy. His arms were so… MMA looking but not in a freakish way but in a kick ass way, his 12 pack was on point and his V looked so firm. His lips were so plump and pink. Bianca, calm down. I can feel the burning sensation I had in my vagina. I felt my clit vibrating if that was even possible. Bee, calm your hormones, you can do this.

"Didn't mommy ever tell you that staring was rude?" he said smiling and walking over to the toilet.

"I was not staring. I was testing my eyesight."

"And how is it?" he said smirking.

"Perfect." I whispered.

"Um…can you like turn around or go behind a curtain or leave…"

"Why?"

"It's kind of awkward taking a wazz in front of my girl." He said blushing. Aww…he called me his girl.

"Alright." I said smiling. I picked up my clothes and left the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I examined the room and saw that he already prepared the bed. Even under all that steroids looking bod, he was a total sweetheart. The lights were off but there were candles lit up in different places. I smiled. My guy did this. I heard the toilet flush and water running. It stopped and soon enough the door swung open. I made sure not to look at his body and at his face but that only made it worse. His one piercing on his ear complimented his face structure, his eyes glowed through the candle light, his skin tone looked perfectly tanned and he was just downright sexy. He walked over to me and wrapped my hands around my waist. As he did so my towel moved and fell low but not low enough to show my nipple.

"Sorry." He said blushing.

"No its alright." I said. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. My lips moved along with his and his lips were so soft. Another one of his awesome features. I put my hands on his chest and I felt his pecks start to move and I giggled and jumped a little in the kiss. He knows how much I love that and scared me at the same time. He looked at me and smiled again. I put my hands around his waist and got on my tippy toes. I put my lips against his ear and whispered "let go" into it. I felt his body shiver and followed my demands. His hands were removed from my waist and my towel fell to the floor. I pressed our body together and it felt so good to feel his bare chest against mine. I felt his hard against my center I breathed heavily. He looked into my eyes and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. I jumped up and he caught me with his strong hands. I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck. I kissed his lips with passion but with a hint of hunger. He started walking and I gasped when my back came in contact with the wall. I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth and I took hold of it with my teeth. I sucked on it and licked it with my own. He kissed me multiple times and going for my neck. First they were soft but soon became total body makeouts. I felt his tongue lick and bite that special spot that I knew he knew drove me crazy. I sighed and moaned. Damn his mouth was talented. He brought me to the bed and hovered over me. I saw his eyes and I read two words from them. Hot sex. Hot sex. Hot sex. Those were the only words I heard from his eyes. I thought about this. Hmm…do I really want to? We've been friends for a really long time, more like siblings and here we are. In bed, making out, half naked. I call it fake incest. He pulled away and back to my neck. I moaned at the touch of his wet tongue. His hands went inside my pants. He went straight into my hole and I gasped. With pleasure of course. I liked this feeling. He added another finger making my walls expand. If this is how it felt with fingers I have to have the real thing now. I played with the button of his pants and pulled them down.

"So eager." He said his voice vibrating which sent chills down my spine. His voice was to bold and low which was so attractive.

"Do you have a…" I said hoping he'd get my point. He nodded and reached under the pillow. Did he know this was gonna happen? I scoffed jokingly.

"Eli keeps him under all his pillows. Don't look at me like that." He said putting his hand in defense. I smiled and kissed him. He pulled my sweats off. Only one more clothing to remove. I rolled my eyes at myself. "Really Bianca?" I heard my conscience say. He removed my panties with energy and I did the same with his boxers. I looked at his size. Wow, this was gonna hurt. I could already feel my walls opening to let his size fit in so I wouldn't feel so much pain. He put the condom on and I jumped up at him and wrapped my legs around him. He pushed me back a little and adjusted himself in me. He went in slowly knowing this was my first time. I kept my hands around his neck and tightened my legs around him making him go deeper. I whimpered and tears threatened my eyes to escape. After a couple movements the pain was lifted and pleasure took over. I pushed him down and straddled him. My first ride. I began to get nervous. I moved my hips the only way I knew how to: belly dancing style. His moaned spilled out his mouth with every movement and that let me knew I was doing a good job. He grabbed my hips and I bounced on. Every time I went down I moaned. I jumped and came down hard and a spot was hit that I didn't even know I had. It was like a bubble popped inside of me. I looked down and saw my liquid dripping on the condom. I leaned down and kissed him. He smiled.

"Your first time huh?" he said curiously.

"Yes and I'm glad it was with the person I trust the most." To think this guy right here, my first, was my long life friend. I rolled over and laid next to him with him still in me. I kissed his chest and made invisible circles. I wrote invisibly "I love you" on his chest and looked at him to see if he noticed. He did and smiled down at me.

"I love you too DeSousa." He said.

**Adam's POV**

I walked into "My Eli room" with Fiona. I call it My Eli Room because I sleep over a lot this is always the room I sleep in. It had my own touch to it and some of my clothes were here already.

"So this is the Adam Eli room?" Fiona asked giggling. I looked at her giggle and smiled. The way she scrunched her nose up was too adorable.

"Yeah." I said.

"I like it." she said. She ran to the bed and lay on it. "This mattress is amazing."

"Yeah. That's why I chose this room. This room has the 2nd best one."

"Which one has the best? The parent's room?"

"Um…no. Eli's." I said looking away. I don't think Eli would like me telling her about his problems.

"Cool." I walked over and got on top of her. She gasped at my actions.

"So what do you say we make use of this bed?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. She pulled my down by my collar and kissed me. Her lips moved with mine at the same speed. Slow and steady. I wanted to keep every moment of this kiss. She opened her mouth and I let my tongue in. She closed her mouth around it and licked my tongue with her own. She opened her mouth and I roamed her mouth. She pulled away with a blush. Her lips were pressed together and I licked her lips. She pulled me again and I complied. The kiss was hungry and had passion. She rubbed my earlobe knowing that was weakness. I moaned in the kiss. I felt her smirk. So this is how she wants to play. I pulled away biting her lips and felt her shake under me. I kissed her neck and licked her unbearable spot and the fact she was wearing an off-the-shoulder shirt didn't help her situation but helped with mine. I bit on her exposed skin and I heard her moan. I stopped rubbing my ear and pushed me off of her. She pulled my arms and led me to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She eyed me up and down and bit her lip.

"Strip." She demanded. I smirked at her.

"Do it for me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I walked up to her and pushed her against the wall and pushed myself onto her leaving to space between us. "Now when you mean "strip", you want me to undress like this..." I pulled her shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. "Or do it with movement like this." I said rubbing my center against hers slowly. She moaned. She pulled me down to kiss her. I felt her hands find the buttons to my cargos and they dropped to the ground in a matter of seconds. I thank the lord for baggy jeans. I unbuttoned her short shorts and pulled them down. Hers were not to easy seeing as they were like a second layer of skin. I finally got them off and wrapped my hands around her waist. She took off my shirt and threw it to who knows where. She leaned up and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around her and unclasped her bra. She pulled away and let it drop. I smiled. I must've looked like the happiest perv in the world but come on. My girlfriend's boobs are hot! Her skin turned a deep shade of red. Her body blushes too? She walked into the shower and turned the water on. She closed the door which was transparent but still smudgy so I can still see her motion. Her wavy chocolate hair clung to her skin. I saw her run her fingers in her hair then down to her underwear. Her bottom turned from pink to apricot and I realized she took her panties off! I nearly tripped trying to take my boxers off while running into the shower with her. She wrapped one arm around my neck and the other around my waist.

"Who said you can come in here with me?" she said with teasing eyes.

"Your body was practically chanting my name." I said smirking. She giggled and she did that thing with her nose again which melts me every time. I captured her lips in mine and leaned on the wall behind me. The shower head kept running on top of us. I wonder if this counted as kissing in the rain. I mentally laughed at my corny joke. Her hands ran down my chest, down my abs and grasped my boner. She squeezed it and held on to it with dear life. She stroked it slowly and I moaned. "Stop teasing." I whispered. I looked at her and her eyes screamed innocence.

"I'm in charge tonight." She said seductively. I kissed her lips. She picked up her speed and jerked me off till I came. The water above washed my seamen away and down the drain. I took the soap and washed her body. I washed her body slowly and passed my hands with the soap on her vagina but not inside. I heard that you're not allowed to put soap in there or else it can get infected and I didn't want my girls vagina infected. She blushed. I shampooed her hair and scratched thoroughly. She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"I've just never had a guy wash my hair for me if he's not my hair stylist. You're too good to me." she said smiling. I smiled back. "Now let me do you." She said taking the soap from me. She soaped my body to every last bit. She also shampooed my hair and soaped my dick. She made designs on me with the soap bubbles and giggled. She made a heart then a flower and then her name. The water washed us off and I helped her with rinsing her hair and she helped me with mine. We turned off the water, hopped out the shower and dried ourselves off with the spare towels in the bathroom. I unlocked the door and walked into the room. We got dressed and went over to the bed. She turned the lights off and got on the bed next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Her back was to my chest and her hands on top of my hands that were on her waist.

"G'nite bubba." She said giggling. We made nicknames for each other a while ago and just stuck to it.

"G'nite boobie." I said and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Eli's POV**

I woke up the next morning seeing Clare sound asleep in my arms. I didn't want to wake her but I know I had to. I looked at the clock across my bed and saw that it was 7:03. Now I definetly had to wake her up. I moved my hand away from her waist and rolled over to my side. I regretted letting her go due to the loss of heat. I lifted the covers and went into my bathroom. I looked at myself. I had a bad case of sex hair. I picked up my toothbrush and put the toothpaste on it. I put some water on it and poured mouth wash. I dipped my toothbrush in the mouth wash and started to brush my teeth. I smiled at the tingly feeling the cool mint gave to my teeth. I peeked out my door and saw Clare was on her knees on my bed praying. I smiled. Morning devotion I guess. She went over to her bags and took out a silver book. I saw an engraved cross on it. Must be her bible. She opened it to an obviously bookmarked page and started to read it. I watched her looked so intrigued in something she probably read many times before. I guess that's the power of the gospel. Every time feels like the first time. That's what he said. I smiled at my inside joke. How did I just turn something biblical to something dirty? I felt ashamed. I went over to the sink and spit in the sink. I washed my mouth with water first then with the mouth wash. I spit it out and made an 'ahh' sound just like the Listerine commercials. I got out the bathroom and saw that Clare was at her bags again. Probably putting her bible way.

"Good morning beautiful." I said. She turned around and smiled.

"Good morning handsome." She said walking over to me. I put my hands around her back and she held my waist. She leaned up to kiss me but I rejected her.

"Uh, morning breath." I said pointing at her. "Cool minty breath." I said pointing at me." I smirked to let her know I was joking.

"Oh whatever. Kiss me now, or no kisses for the rest of the day."

"I've went months and years without your lips, I think I can live another day." I said laughing.

"Okay." She let go of me and walked away. I looked at her as her hips swayed until they disappeared. Was I really able to spend the rest of today without her lips on mine? I rolled my eyes at my derperateosity. I went in my closet and looked around. What the hell was I suppose to wear. I was surrounded by a whole bunch of nothing. I looked around and found the perfect outfit. I got my black skinny jeans, purple V-neck shirt, my plain black sleeveless best, a black and silky black striped tie, a hat and my black combat boots. I put my jeans, shirt and socks on. I put the tie to hang low and for the knot to not come all the way to my neck but to the bottom of the V on my shirt. I positioned the hat on my head to be at the back of my head and not on my full head. I put my combat boots on and tucked my skinnys into them. I looked in my full length mirror and smiled. I rate my outfit a 10.0. Was it lame that I rated my outfits? I shrugged off the thought and picked up my bag to head downstairs. I dropped my bag on the couch and saw that everybody except for Clare of course was already there.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning." They said in unison. They realized what happened and all broke out in laughter. "What's on the menu?" I asked.

"What do you mean what's on the menu? Your house, you cook." Bianca said.

"Sorry but my lady's right Golds." Owen said. I rolled my eyes. He hasn't stopped calling me that since the 8th grade.

"Quiet Owenosa."

"Owenosa?" Bianca said laughing.

"Oh that's low." He said shaking his head. I smirked.

"Owenosa?" Bianca asked again.

"It's a me and Golds thing. We were making fun of each other and the nicknames just stuck." He said turning red. I smiled.

"So, Oweno—"

"DUDE?" he yelled. I put up my hand in defense and smirked.

"Owen, whaddaya want?"

"The regular."

"Same here." Everybody else said.

"Uh…what's the regular?" April asked.

"Golds's mom's secret recipe to her famous Grilled Cheese." Owen said. I worked my mother's magic and put it all into the toaster. I turned around and saw Clare walking down the stairs. She had on a purple dress that had average sized straps and showed off a little cleavage. It came down to and inch before her knee. She had a long sleeved black cardigan on over it but it was flower-lace in the back and had on black sandals. She had a little beau-ret on half her head, kind of like mine but only her bangs were out, nothing else. I have to say, she looked absolutely adorable.

"Somebody must've watched me get dressed this morning." I said smirking. She eyed my outfit and bit her lip.

"I didn't even know. Purple looks nice on you." She said smiling.

"Thanks. It looks good on you too." I heard the ding of the toaster oven and went over to get it. I put them all in paper towels and handed one to everybody. "It's to go everybody. We're already late." I said. We all picked up our bags and went outside to Morty. I made sure I locked my front door and hopped into Morty. I turned on the ignition and made my way to school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We walked into the school, by couples, and dispersed into teams of two. I waved everybody off until lunch and went to Clare's locker. She did her combination and opened her locker.

"So how about you, me, after school?"

"Are you asking me out Elijah Goldsworthy?" she said with sarcasm oozing from every word.

"No, Matt is." I said with sarcasm. She looked at me with…hopefulness? "I'm joking." I said.

"I know. I was just looking at you like, you really think I'd go out with him? I have you, I don't need anybody else." She said smiling. "I'll see you after school." I nodded and leaned down to kiss her but got the cheek.

"Remember, you can survive a day without my kisses." She said smirking. She kissed me on the cheek and turned around and walked away. I sighed and turned around also but bumped into someone and all their belongings fell.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" the girl said getting down to pick her things up. I leaned down to help her. She had deep brown hair close to dark chestnut. She had green eyes and little specks of freckles underneath her eyes on her cheekbones.

"It's cool." I said smirking. I picked up a book titled "Lord of the Flies." "You like lord of the Flies?" I asked.

"Yeah. My English class is reading it and I'm super psyched but it's not for long."

"Why not?"

"I'm in regular English but I'm getting bumped up to advance English so bye bye "Lord of the Flies."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. I'm getting a lady called Ms. Dawes. Sounds like a librarian's name."

"She's actually cool if you get to know her."

"Oh you know her?"

"Yeah."

Oh… so you'll probably be in my class."

"Probably."

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around before?"

"Yeah. I just transferred like yesterday. Both me and my brother."

"Oh. What grade is your brother in?"

"The same as you and he's a little too proud to be." She said rolling her eyes. I laughed. "Well I better get going." She said laughing nervously.

"Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Aubrey. Aubrey Robinson. Don't try to make a nickname for me. I hate "Aubs" or "bri." She said smiling. I had to give her props. Her smile was tremendously beautiful but Robinson sounded too familiar. "And yours?"

"Elijah. Elijah Goldsworthy but I prefer Eli waaaaay better." I said smirking. She nodded.

"I'll see you around Eli." I waved her off and walked away. Robinson? That's it! Matt. She was related to Matt! I shook my head at myself not realizing that while I was talking to her. She looked nothing like him though. Light and dark hair, blue and green eyes, light and tanned skin tone. They definetly didn't look alike. I walked into class and sat in my seat right when the bell rung. I put my head down and thought. Aubrey Robinson…

**LUNCH **

Clare's POV

I walked into lunch with Eli and joined everybody at their usual table.

"Hey guys." Eli said. They greeted him with daps while the girls just smiled at me. The boys went on and talked about basketball while us girls talked about the upcoming dance. Eli still hasn't asked me but it must be on his mind. Way deep in his mind. As we were talking I saw a girl about my height with green eyes and dark brown hair walk up to us. She walked towards Eli and tapped him.

"Hi Eli." She said smiling. Too warmly for my taste.

"Oh hey Aubrey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just asking if I can sit with you guys. There really aren't any other seats left and you're the only one in the café I know." She said.

"Uh, sure." She smiled and took a seat right between me and Eli. She smiled at me but soon returned back to the boys.

"Uh… guys this is Aubrey. She's Matt's bro and Aubrey, this is my team. This is Owen, Fitz, Drew, KC, Adam, Bianca, April, Fiona and last but surely not least, my Clare." He said introducing us. I blushed at my intro.

"Your Clare?" she said disappointed.

"Yeah. As in we're dating." I said with a little more attitude. She smiled at me but I felt as if it was fake. She turned back around and tried to talk to the guys but they were basically ignoring her. I would feel bad if I didn't feel something was off about her. I saw her pull out her phone and I saw her background was Eli sitting in class today.

"What the hell?" I yelled a little too loud. Everyone at the table looked at me. I pulled Aubrey with force and brought her to outside the café.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked ripping away from my grip.

"Your phone."

"What about it?" she said cocking her head.

"I want it."

"Well there's a store called t-mobile. You can get it there." I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"Don't act dumb you little prick. You know exactly what I mean."

"Why do you want my phone?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I snatched the phone out her hand and opened it.

"Just as I thought. Why the fuck it Eli you're wallpaper?"

"Oh. Well because he's a cute lil thing isn't he?" she said smiling sweetly.

"If you didn't hear from before, we're dating."

"Oh I heard but it's not like it's gonna stop me."

I scoffed. I took her phone and looked at the photo. I took a photo of the photo. I closed it and threw it on the floor and stomped on it. I heard her gasp. I kept stepping on it until it looked like a pile of wires, chips and metal. I took one last stomp and twirled my feet left to right and walked towards the café. I look back and see her expression.

"If I ever hear anything about Eli come out of your mouth, you'll end up like your pretty little phone." I said with a sweet smile. I left her there stunned and opened the door and walked back to the table and sat down back in my spot.

"What was that about?" Eli asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Oh nothing. Just Girl stuff." I said smiling. I thought about how Aubrey's face looked when I destroyed her phone. She's probably crying over it right now and that brought chills up my spine (of course the good ones) and a grin to my face.

**Aubrey's POV**

I looked down at my broken HTC. I picked the pieces up, kept the memory card and threw it in the trash. I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out my backup HTC. I pressed a code to activate it and soon enough a little message popped up saying my phone has been activated. I put it my memory card and looked at my photos of Eli. I smiled. He was too cute. Clare better watch out. I looked into the café and saw Eli smiling and talking. I put my phone in camera mode and zoomed in on him. I took a snapshot. Perfect. A picture of Eli. Just Eli. No friends next to him and most of all, no Clare. Just his beautiful smile and lit up green eyes. I tried to save it until a message popped up saying: _Unable to save photo. There is no space on this card. Delete photo(s) to save. _I scoffed. I ran home and went into my room by my window. Parents are probably somewhere in the world so I have the house to myself. I connected my phone and computer and uploaded each photo. _607 Photos uploaded._ I smiled and closed the notification. I looked at the photos and smiled. I picked one where he was writing in his notebook. I put it in black and white and made it my desktop picture. I opened my background check account and searched Elijah Goldsworthy. Only one came up and I smiled. He will be mine and Clare will just be a part of his silly little past and I will be his future. I printed his information and returned to school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A|N: (1) okay, they've been talking &amp; getting to know each other. They haven't been going out for three weeks. Just thought I'd clear that up <strong>_

_**Okay here's the story…they've all been friends since they were little. (Eli, Fitz, Owen, Adam, Drew, Fiona, Clare, & Bianca.) They all had a crush on each other since middle school but never let anyone know except for their cliques. Boys trust the boys & Girls trust girls. Now that their in high school they finally get the guts to confront each other and Voila! (Vwah-La). I know this seems confusing but in my head it made WAY more sense. Just see how this all plays out & tell me if you're still confused. **_

_**Anywhoooo…who liked it? Aubrey & Matt will play Key roles in this story. I was trying to make Aubrey a high school version of that girl from Obsessed. How'd I do? I didn't have Eclare moment in the night because last chapter ended with them together in Eli's room. There will be drama so get ready for that. Did anyone think the freaky scenes were too much and didn't go with the story? I feel as if it didn't but I wanna know what you thought. Next chapter will be interesting…& chapter after that will be the dance. Hope I get the number to update this time. **_

_**Next Chapter = 65 Reviews. Come on…you can do it. Just 10 more! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A|N: **__**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I had horrible writers block. -.- but Thank you soo much for the reviews guys. =) So here goes. . .**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the overly obsessive Aubrey & the blue eyed hottie Matt ;) Not the television Phenomenon Degrassi. /:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

"Good morning class. We will have a new student joining us. Her name is Aubrey Robinson and she is a 10th grader just as Clare. Let's give a warm Dawes welcome to her." Everyone clapped and hollered. She blushed and smiled. "Would you mind telling us about yourself?"

"Uh… My name is Aubrey. I'm in 10th grade, I'm 16 years old and I am an aspiring photographer because I love taking pictures. I guess that's about it." She said. People nodded and she took a seat in front of Clare.

"Today your biographies are due. First up Coyne and Torres." Fiona walked up and started to read.

"_Adam Torres was my partner for this project. Ever since then we've become so close you can't even imagine. He always looks for the best in others and doesn't judge. He likes to make others happy and can't stand it when others aren't. He's such a sweetypie. He looks like the type to be fragile and frail but this guy, Adam Torres is one super hero. He's strong and brave. He's humble & confident. We all know he's co-captain of the basketball team and does his job great. He looked past the glamour and money, realized my worth without them and found the heart that now belongs to him. That's why I'm so lucky to have him as my guy. I Love you Adam_." She finished her sentence with a blush while everyone clapped.

"Wooooo!" I yelled. She returned to her seat and Adam came up.

"_People know her as the rich girl. She wears the designer clothes and has been almost over the whole world. She has a twin brother. Who is she? She's Fiona Coyne. She's a free spirited person. People would've thought she was a snobby person but underneath all of that she is a caring person. She's trustworthy, faithful, loyal and pretty smart. Fi likes to have things go her way but isn't scared to try anything new. She's a curious girl and likes to learn about things a lot. She's a shopaholic, I can't lie. She can burn out an unlimited credit card in one day but she can also burn out a whole trig book too. Yeah, she's good at it. She's a great friend but an even better girlfriend_." I smiled.

"That was beautiful you too. You both get an A+. Goldsworthy and Edwards." I heard Ms. Dawes call out. I sighed. Clare turned around.

"You wanna go first or should I?" she asked.

"As much I want to hear all the wonderful things you have to say about me, I think I'll save you the heart attack." I said smirking. I got up and started reading my paper.

"_In these last weeks I've learned a lot of Clare Edwards. As most known biographers, I am going to start this off by saying who is Clare Edwards? Obviously we know she is the bright spirited girl that likes to keep to herself but who is she behind the scenes? Well I'm here to tell you that. She is a girl unafraid of obstacles. She is a strong woman but just like others, she has a breaking point. She is very intelligent and is obsessed with writing. Her words, not mine. She is ready for various situations and there is not a moment that she is not willing to lend a helping hand. She is kind and honest. She knows her limit but also knows when to take a stand. She enjoys reading romance novels. She says she can relate to the thoughts and feelings of them so there really aren't any confusion. Which is probably why guys don't read those types of things. She's had a difficult past but gets over it day by day. She loves twilight and writes fortnight stories of her own. Her favorite color is cherry blossom pink. Such a girly color. Her favorite show is Buffy the Vampire slayer, favorite book is Lord of The Flies. You may be asking why I am including these details. Simply because these little details are what make up Clare Edwards. She is a phenomenal woman and that is why I am proud to call her mine._"

I finished reading and I got a great applause. Girls screamed 'aww' while guys made a 'he's totally getting laid' face.

"That was beautiful Mr. Goldsworthy. I especially love the little side comments that you put in there like 'such a girly color' or 'her words not mine'. Good job Eli." Ms. Dawes said. I nodded. "Clare?" she said. Clare sighed and walked up. She looked up at me and I smirked. She smiled back and began reading.

"_Elijah Goldsworthy. 2 words. 6 syllables. 17 letters. One man. Basketball team captain. Big shot on campus. Everyone knows who he is on the outside but does anyone know who he is on the inside? When I was received the assignment to write on him I didn't know what to write but as I got into it I learned things that I didn't know. For example, who would've ever known a guy who wears black could be so captivated in and adore the color blue? Or the fact that a guy who seems like a blood and gore type of movie guy's favorite movie could be Tron? These are unexpected things about Eli that people wouldn't imagine which is why I was honored to learn more. Eli is a brave guy. No questions asked. He is not afraid to say what he thinks and can handle anything that is being thrown at him. His love for writing is impeccable just as mine. He seems like the type of guy that has it all together but what people don't know is that he is struggling everyday. I was shocked to find out that we had so much in common like the fact that we both are shopaholics. I laughed a little when I learned this about him. He is an aspiring NBA star but can anyone guess what his back up is? Elijah Goldsworthy is also an aspiring model. For Abercrombie and Fitch to be exact_." I blushed at this. "_Along with his athletic ability and good looks, he is a great guy. There are many other things I can say about Eli but those are for me to know and for you to never find out. Elijah Goldsworthy. 2 words. 6 syllabels. 17 letters. One man. __**My**__ man to be exact._" She said with a smile accompanied by a blush. Everyone clapped and again yelled 'aww'. She came back to her seat.

"That was marvelous Clare. I gotta say, having you two as partners is probably the best decision I took. A+ for both of you as well and the best of luck." Ms Dawes said. The bell rang and everyone collected their things. "Everyone stay seated! I am assigning yet another assignment. This one will be due in exactly a month but it will be fun. It will be a video project. You will pick a movie, book, whatever you like and do a remake of it. It can not be exactly alike but be similar with your own personal touch. You will give me your ideas and I will see if it is appropriate. If it is from a book or movie, take a special scene & remake it. When you are presenting it you will show the class the original and show your version afterwards. If it is from a book, you have to read the excerpt, present your version and tell us the change. You may choose your groups. No more than 4, no less then 2. Now have a good day." She said. We all hurried out of the class in order to not be late to our next one. I pulled my arms around Clare and smiled.

"Did you really have to tell them my back up?" I asked faking hurt.

"Yes, yes I did. But for the video project. How bout we pair up with Adam and Fi?"

"That's a great idea but do you mind adding Aubrey to our group? I mean she just entered the class and we're the only people she knows" I asked. I looked as her face turned to anger. She looked up at me and her face softened.

"Ms. Dawes said no more than 4. I'm sure she'll think of something." She said.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause when I asked the question you looked pist."

"I did? Well my face does that sometimes." She said nervously.

"Stop lying to me Clare. I'm serious. What's up with you and Aubrey?" She sighed and pulled out her phone. She looked through it and showed me a picture of me on a different phone with icons on it."

"Whose phone is that and what does that have to do with Aubrey?"

"It's Aubrey's you fool! She took your picture and made it her wallpaper. Who knows how many more she has."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"When I pulled her out in lunch, it's because I saw you as her wallpaper. She's a psycho Eli. I think she may be obsessed with you."

"That can't be true. It's just a mere little crush. Nothing your pretty little head should be worried out. You know damn well you're the only one for me." he said kissing my forehead."

"I know. I trust you it's that psychotic bitch I don't trust."

"Language?"

"L-a-n-g-u-a-g-e." She said smirking.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll try to avoid her as much as possible."

"You don't have to do that."

"You're so confusing. Lay it all out now. Tell me what you'd like me to do and I'll get it done." She sighed and looked at me.

"I want you to not lead her on. If you think she might think of something you say or do as something more stop yourself."

"Done." I said smiling.

"Walk me to my next class?"

"I would love to but if I'm late to Armstrong's class again, my life is over."

"Okay. See you after school. Text me."

"I will." I leaned down and got her cheek once again. "Right. No kisses."

"You said it. Not me." she said shrugging. She walked away smiling and I couldn't stop smiling. I walked into health right when the bell rang and unfortunately found that the only seat left was next to Aubrey.

"Sorry Clare." I whispered to myself as I made my way to the dreadful seat.

"Hi Eli." She said in a cheery voice."

"Hey Aubrey." I said fast not making eye contact. I reached into my bag and pulled out my health book. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to the left to find my source with a smile.

"Do you have a uh.. pen?" she asked. I looked at her pink pen sitting on her desk. I lifted my eyebrow and she looked at the pen and blush. "Oh right. I forgot a had a pen on my desk right in front of me. Thanks." I nodded sarcastically and turned my attention back to the board. This period's gonna suck.

**Clare's POV**

I walked into the computer lab to see a blonde on my ball. I walked up and tapped the shoulder. The person turned around and my eyes clashed with those insanely beautiful eyes I've learned to like.

"Clare! Hey."

"Hey Matt. You have AP computers also?"

"No…this is my regular class." Matt's a junior? Holy mother of shit!

"Oh. I don't wanna sound snobby but you're kinda in my seat." I said

"Oh. I'm totally sorry." He said picking up his belongings and getting into the seat to the right. I sat on my ball logged in. I clicked the internet and signed into Facebook. I saw a notification saying Eli requested to change his relationship status to in a relationship with me. I gladly accepted. I inboxed Bee telling here what happened with Aubrey.

"You have a facebook?" I heard Matt say

"Who doesn't?" I said smiling.

"I'll add you. What's yours?"

"My name…" I said awkwardly. What else would my Facebook be? QueenOfCanada101? I laughed at my stupid mental joke.

"Right. Clare…?"

"Edwards." He searched me and my name appeared first. He clicked my profile and sent me a friend request. Not too long after there was a little red 1 next to the friend's icon. I saw his request and accepted. I started creeping his page and pictures. I found one with him wet and shirtless. I counted his abs. 12. He had a 12 pack.

"You like that picture?" he asked raising his eyebrow I blushed.

"It's alright…"

"You want to see the life-sized one?" he said smiling. I gasped quietly and my eyes widened.

"I'mnothavingsexuntilmarriage!" I said fast. I didn't know what else to say

"Woah, did I say sex? I meant I can lift up my shirt now if you'd like."

"Oh." I said blushing hard. I felt so stupid. "I'm sorry it's just that—

"It's cool." The bell rang and I logged off my computer and picked up my things. I saw Bianca on my way to my locker.

"Did you get my FB message?"

"Yeah. I was gonna chat you but the bell rang. Are you serious though?"

"Yeah. Stupid hoe had my man as her wallpaper."

"She totally needs to back off."

"Promise you won't hurt her till I say so?"

"Fine…" she muttered.

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too. Oh! There's Owen! Bye!" I smiled as she let me go to accompany her man. I was so happy for her. As I approached my locker I saw a red rose attached to it. If dating Eli meant roses on my locker, I wouldn't mind. I took it off my locker and smelled it. He sprayed it with his cologne. Doesn't he know that will kill the plant? I shook my head at his stupidity but sweet heart. I opened my locker and a whole bunch of roses of many colors fell out. A folded paper fell out and in Newspaper cursive read "will you go to the dance with me?" I looked at the bottom and saw Eli's signature. I smiled at the piece of paper.

"Will you?" I heard a voice say in my ear. I jumped only to find an Eli in hysterics.

"Way to give your girlfriend a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." He said laughing. "But will you?"

"Do you really have to ask? I'm your girlfriend. Who else would I go with?"

"I don't know." I smirked. "Pick you up at eight.

"It's a date." I kissed his cheek and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Aubrey's POV<strong>

"Come on Matt! We're gonna be late." I said picking up my bag. Tonight was the big dance. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a Red lace dress which came out as a flare dress with tutu material underneath so when I bounced it added emphasis. I had a black belt with a bow in the back to make the whole dress pretty. I wore 3 inch heels to make me seem a little taller than most kids but a lot shorter than other. I looked up to see my brother running down the stairs with his bow tie undone. About time.

"Calm down. It's not like we have dates to be late to see." He said doing his tie in the mirror

"Speak for yourself."

"Who's your date?"

"If you must know, It's Elijah." I said smiling. I loved saying his name. It was so cute.

"Dude's totally dating that Edwards chick."

"Oh, you mean the same Edwards chick you're totally into"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It doesn't matter because after tonight they won't even remember each other."

"I don't follow."

"If I can get Elijah away from Clare for about 5 minuets, It'll give me enough time to make him fall in love with me forever. And if my plan totally tanks, I have my little friend over here to help." I said holding up my canister of hard vodka.

"You're gonna spike his drink?"

"Oh heavens no. I'm gonna spike everybody's drink."

"You're gonna get caught. You don't want a repeat of Skylar now do you?"

"Shut. Up." I said through gritted teeth. "We swore to never speak him again!"

"Maybe we wouldn't have to speak of him if you aren't using the same routine you used on him."

"Elijah's different."

"How so?"

"Just shut up. Are you gonna help me or not?"

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Clare Edwards." I watched as his eyes started to gleam.

"Let's go." He said smiling. I smirked at myself and put the canister back into my pouch. We stepped into the streets and made our way to the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walked into the gym with determination. I smiled to myself when I spotted Chantey.

"Hey Chantey!" I yelled.

"What do you want pipsqueak? If it's not info, I want you out of my face."

"I'm sorry but it's not info. I was asking if you know where Elijah is. Elijah Goldsworthy? I wanted to give him a proper thank you and to tell him that he left his sweater at my place last night."

"Wait, you mean you and emo freak hooked up last night?"

"Don't tell anyone. I mean I'd hate for Clare to find out."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot he was going out with her. Well don't worry, I won't tell a soul." She said walking away. I smiled and turned around rolling my eyes. I looked back to see her talking to her friends and typing on her phone. I walked over to the punch table and poured myself a cup. I took out my canister and put in the vodka without anyone noticing.

"I saw that." I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped and quickly put the canister away.

"Good for you. You've witnessed a female pouring punch for herself."

"You just spiked that bowl of punch. I'm not stupid."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure. You're Aubrey right?"

"Yeah. And you're…"

"Adam. Eli introduced you to the table at lunch."

"Oh. I wasn't really paying attention that much."

"It's cool."

"Speaking of Eli, do you know where he might be?"

"Probably somewhere being all romantic to little miss Edwards. I swear that boy is whipped."

"Not for long." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"I said I can see Tina's thong."

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you around." He said. I waved him goodbye. I felt my phone vibrate saying that I have a notification from the Anti Grapevine. I checked it and saw a post about me and Eli. I looked up to see everyone looking at me and their phone in hand. I looked around and spotted Eli on his phone. He looked up and our eyes locked. He slammed his cup and walked over to me with anger.

"What the fuck is this?"

"You think I have something to do with it? I'm as much as a victim as you are."

"Who else would start a silly rumor about me and you than you? Everyone knows I'm dating Clare."

"Yeah, and now everyone knows that after tonight, you won't be."

"Clare would never believe this shit."

"You wanna bet?" I said smirking. I saw Clare walk up to us with anger filled face. She looked at both of us and looked at me. Before I knew it, her hand and my face became one and I was on the ground."

"YOU WHORE! YOU KNEW ME AND ELI WERE DATING AND YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO STILL GO AFTER HIM?" I got up to rub face which I knew by now had a hand print on it.

"Nobody put a gun to his head to do it. It was his choice."

"Nothing happened." Eli said annoyed.

"YOU DON'T GET TO TALK!" Clare yelled. He put up his hands in defense and shut his mouth.

"I'm only gonna say this once so listen up. If I see you anywhere near Eli, I swear to the holy god above I will have you burned to death and have your ashes fed to a dog."

"Isn't that against your commandments?"

"But cutting a bitch isn't. Do I make myself clear?"

"You wouldn't hurt a fly let alone me. Face it Clare Edwards, you're nothing but a desperate church geek."

"You wanna take those words back or you want me to shove them back in that rat hole you call a mouth?"

"Touch me Clare. Just one more hit." I said getting closer. I saw her hand fly towards my face but I caught it myself. I kneed her in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

"Beware Christian, you've got competition." I said smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A|N: Yeah, I know I said I would make the dance in the next chapter but I decided since I made you wait so long that that would make up. " but it didn''t turn out how I planned.…**_

_**But… OMG! So who's seen the new Degrassi? . I HATE Imogene. I love the way she dresses and the way she comports herself but she's totally manipulating Eli. Clare did love him. She never meant to hurt him. -_- But again I'm totally sorry about the REALLY late update. I did have writers block and I think the new degrassi help me w| my inspiration. Thank you best show on t.v. :)**_

_**75 reviews= next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A|N: I was shocked to see that you guys liked the last chapter. In my own personal opinion, I hated it. I thought I was dragging the story and I was just like Fxck it, End it right here. Lol Well I hope this chapter is to your liking also. & for some people who asked : No Clare and Eli didn't do IT… … yet… ;) ONWARD !**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Matt & Aubrey Robinson. Not Degrassi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

It's been 3 weeks since the dance incident. That night Eli explained to me that nothing happened and we made up. Aubrey hasn't tried anything on Eli but I still kept her on my radar. She hasn't talked to me or Eli at all. Matt has left me alone also. They became almost invisible. No one spoke of them. They left us along and We left them alone. Matt hasn't been at basketball practice for a little while and I was starting to get worried. He'd been skipping class also. So has Aubrey. I was currently sitting under a tree on a blanket with my English group Adam, Fi, Eli and I. Fiona turned out to be a good person and she reminded me of myself but with much more money. We were trying to come up with what to do for the video project.

"How about we do a mean girls remake of when they were doing confessions but instead it's the boys doing the confessions." Fiona said

"I am not gonna reenact a chick flick." Eli said.

"How about we do a remake of Teen Wolf and I'll be the teen wolf." I said proudly I looked around as everyone thought of it. "Eli will be of course my boyfriend, Fiona will be the female stylez and Adam you be the Alpha."

"Never watched the show. Sorry guys." Fiona said. We all shrugged.

"Ugggh! This is hopeless!" Eli said. We all nodded in agreement.

"I got a good one!" Adam yelled. "Alright, we do a remake of the Caesar palace scene from the Hangover."

"Please freshen my memory." Fiona said.

"Alright. We'll open up with Fiona as the desk clerk. I'll be Alain asking you, the desk clerk if Caesar really did sleep there. And Eli will be my friend I'm with and Clare could come out of nowhere and interrupt me as I ask the question. That'll be the change up." I pondered on this. I looked around and everyone seemed to agree.

"Okay. Let's get working."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And ACTION!" Adam yelled. Fiona sat at the desk chewing on her gum loudly. Adam and Eli walked up to her with Adam in a fat suit and Eli with luggage.

"You probably get this a lot but uh, Is this the real Caesar's palace?" He said

"Excuse me?" Fiona asked. This was my cue. I walked up to the scene.

"Hi, I'm here for a reservation for Rodgers? 3 nights, 4 days." I asked.

"Sure thing" Fiona said fake typing.

"Woah, excuse me lady but we were discussing important business." Adam said faining hurt.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked with attitude.

"Who are you talking to like that? Phil can you believe this? Look, as I was saying, Is this the real Caesar's palace?"

"I don't understand." Fiona asked.

"Like, Did the real Caesar live here?"

"Not that I know of. No." Adam looked around one last time.

"That's what I thought." He said before walking away.

"AND CUT!" He said behind the camera. We all cheered.

"That was good." Fiona said.

"Even though I have no line." Eli said.

"Don't be mad that you're not the star." I said smiling. He fake pouted and we all giggled.

"Eli, can you take me to the mall? I need to go shopping."

"Sure. Let's go." We gathered up our things and waved goodbye to Fi and Adam and got into Morty. We drove to Eli's house and opened the door. I gasped at the sight before me. The house was trashed. Windows were broken, chairs were everywhere. The house was just a complete mess. I heard a gasp behind me and saw Eli's broken expression. I went up the stairs into Eli's room and saw his room trashed also. His mattresses were separated, his drawers were open and his secret study and Jam room were left open.

"ELI!" I yelled.

"Please don't tell me my room is messed up too." He yelled. I gulped

"NO! IT'S WORSE." I heard hard and heavy footsteps and saw an angry Eli.

"Your secret rooms are open." I said.

"WHAT?" he looked up. He ran toward his laptop. "It's unlocked." He walked into his study and I heard a little whimper. I followed and saw the study trashed also. "Whoever did this knew where to hit the hardest." He walked up to his safe. "The person tried to get in the safe."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Every time someone in this house goes in there, we leave it on a certain number and the wheel is not on the number." He said. He walked into his room and I followed. He sat on his computer chair and pressed buttons on his laptop. I heard a swoosh sound and a door opened behind us. "Whoever did this didn't know about this room." I followed him into the room. It was some type of surveillance room. "Welcome to the surveillance room." Eli said. I swear I'm psychic! "I keep the cameras on 24/7." He turned a wheel and the little tv's started to rewind. It stopped and played. We saw a person in all black with hair poking out the hood break the window and go in. Eli switched the cameras and turned it to the one in the living room. The person had a ski mask on. Pussy. The person started to search the house, trashing it on their path. He switched he cameras and it was to Eli's room. The person kept searching. They went to the bed and looked through his pillows, then flipped the mattress over and open and close the drawers. The person went to one of the nightstand and went through it. Eli quickly pressed buttons and the camera switched to the face of the intruder.

"You have a camera on our nightstand?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"I wanna know if people go through my shit and who's doing it." We turned our attention back to the cam and saw the person lift their ski mask. My body turned hot, I started breathing hard and my eyes narrowed when I saw who it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A|N: Yeaa, I'm a bxtch. I HAD to do it. I've always wanted to put a good cliffhanger but I could never find the right moment. Review &amp; tell me who you think it is. This should be kind of easy but you never know, I could put a little twist ;)<strong>_

_**BTW: All the ideas from the beginning happen to be part of my long list of favorite things to see on my TV screen. **_

_**85 Reviews = Chapter 9 :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A|N: Damn… I totally disappeared on you guys. Sorry. You guys totally didn't deserve that. D: I've been getting some awesome reviews. Thank you guys for each and every one of them :) I hope there's no mistakes. If there is, sorry. "/ I really don't have anything else to say but that I love you guys.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Matt & Aubrey. That's it. Unfortunately…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I looked at the camera and my eyes narrowed. I looked back to see Clare's reaction. She looked as if she was about to blow.

"That… That…!" she yelled.

"Whoa dere Clare. Calm down." I immediately took back those words. I knew telling a female to calm down was the worst.

"Calm down? Calm? Down? CALM DOWN? How the hell can you possibly tell me to calm down? That freak was in your room!"

"Okay I know you're pretty mad-

"Mad? I'm far from it. I'm gonna rip that bitch's head off. Why are you so calm about it?"

"Because I don't care. I mean okay, she intruded into my house & made a big ass mess that I'm gonna have to clean up sooner or later but other than that, I'm cool. As long as she didn't take anything, then I'm okay…"

"You're so… laid back. Is this normal for you?"

"No but If I waist my time dwelling on it, I don't have enough time to dwell on you" she blushed. "Now can your pretty ass help me clean up?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. Now come here." I said pulling my hand out. She took it and walked closer. I put my hand around her waist and she rested her hand on my chest. "I know you're pretty pist but can you promise me one thing?"

"And what's that?"

"To not hurt her. I'm not trying to protect her, I'm protecting you. I don't want you to do something you'll regret later on."

"Oh my gosh. You're totally taking her side!" She said pulling away from me.

"What? No… I'm not. I swear. I just don't want you to get into that type of thing. Violence doesn't solve a lot of problems. If anything, it makes matters worst."

"Fiiine. I promise I won't hurt her." she said sulking. I smiled.

"Good." I went up to her and kissed her chastely. I went back to the cameras and rewinded it back to when we saw her face. She lifted up a necklace. Oh. My. Gosh. I paused it and raced to my drawer. "No she didn't. No she didn't. Please tell me she didn't!" I said.

"What Eli? What?" I looked through my stuff and it was gone. My only connection to my grandfather, gone. "What happened?"

"She took… oh my goodness."

"What'd she take?"

"My grandfather died a couple years ago and all I have left of him was a necklace with a tooth on it. She took that."

"Now do you want to smash her face in?"

"Yes but no matter how much I want to, I won't let it go to that. I'll just confront her about it and hope she gives it to me. Now come on. Let's get started…" Clare nodded and we got working. I kept telling myself I wasn't mad until I started to believe it. I was right. I wasn't mad. I was **furious**. She must've knew it was something important and took it. As I was cleaning I couldn't help but think she wasn't gonna get away from it. I picked up the last book of the study and placed it. With Clare's help it only took an hour to clean the study. We went into the jam room and placed everything back in place. I went to my laptop and changed the code to open the rooms. I got a disk and copied the surveillance to it. She was not getting away and I knew exactly how I was gonna make sure she never does it again. I locked the rooms and closed the laptop. I put the disk on my laptop and continued onto cleaning my room. I looked over to Clare. What would I do without her? We haven't known eachother for that long but It already felt like I've known her my whole life. I think she is the only girl that would actually help me clean my whole entire house. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You're the only person that I know that would help me clean up. Thank you."

"What would you do without me?" she said smiling. I chuckled. "It is kind of boring doing this quietly though."

"I'll put on some music." I went to my stereo and turned it on. "Moves Like Jagger" started to play. I looked up at Clare and saw her dancing. I smiled and went back to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3 Hours Later

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me and Clare fell backwards on the couch exhausted.

"You owe me big time!" Clare said.

"I never asked you to help." I looked at her and smirked.

"Do the words "Now can your pretty ass help me clean up" Ring a bell?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said jokingly

"Oh really?" she said coming towards me. She jumped on top of me and tickled me. Crap. I started laughing maniacly. She stopped and giggled. "Elijah Goldsworthy is ticklish? And you call yourself a man." She said shaking her man.

"You really wanna see what makes me a man?" I said smirking and wiggling my eyebrows.

"You have a very perverted mind Elijah!" She said hitting me with a pillow.

"But you like this perverted mind."

"Now who lied to you?" She said smirking.

"Did Clare Edwards just smirk?"

"Yeah." She said shaking her head. "You've rubbed off on me." I yawned and Clare did also. "Why would you yawn in front of me? You know they're contagious."

"I'm sorry I didn't throw you off my lap to let my mouth open for 3 seconds." I said sarcastically. She giggled.

"I like your sarcasm." She said

"I like your laugh."

"I love your lips."

"How much do you love them?"

"I could tell you." She said. She took my collar and pulled me close. "Or I could show you." She whispered against my lips before crushing our lips together. They moved in the same motion. I felt her lick my lips. I opened my lips and she snaked her tongue into my mouth. I loved it when she led. I slid my tongue into her mouth and she closed her mouth around it and sucked. I pulled away.

"Damn." I whispered. She giggled at my reaction.

"Can you get up please?" I asked. She got up and I picked up the phone. I dialed a number.

"911 Emergency. What is your emergency?" (1)

"Yes, I am calling to report a robbery and theft. I know the person that did it."

"We have you at 2143 Callington Road. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Name please?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy."

"Thank you mr. Goldsworthy. Officials will be over soon to inspect the problem. Thank you for calling."

"Okay." I hung up and sighed.

"Baby, are you coming to bed?" I head Clare say. I turned and saw my beautiful girlfriend in one of my boyfriend shirts, only. Her hair was a little wet. And clung to her face. She looked downright sexy.

"Uh… not now. I still got a couple things to do. Just uh… keep my side warm for me please?" I said still shocked.

"I'll do more than that. I'll make it hot." She said winking. She walked away and saw her ass poke out the shirt. She want wearing underwear! My face grew in shock. I tried to get rid of any dirty thoughts in my head about my _virgin_ girlfriend but they wouldn't leave. I looked down at my pants and just I thought, there was a boner down there. Please don't let the cops come now. Please don—

_Ding Dong!_

Crap! "Coming!" I yelled out. I looked around quickly for something to cover it. I picked up a throw-pillow and walked to the door. I looked at the broken window. Why'd they ring the door bell if the window was broken? I shook my head and opened the door.

"Good afternoon officers." I said blushing. They nodded and walked in. They looked around and then looked at me.

"We received a call or mission that there was a robbery and theft from a mister Goldsworthy?"

"Yes that would be me. A girl, from my school broke into my house and trashed my whole place. Of course it doesn't look trashed now that I cleaned it and that sure didn't help my situation but I do have evidence."

"Which is?"

"Right this way." I passed in front of them and walked to my room. I lifted the pillow and saw my hard was gone. I sighed in relief and dropped the pillow. I knocked on my door.

"Clare baby? We have company."

"Oh okay. Hold on!" I heard her say. I heard movement on the bed and a frustrated sigh. "Come in!" I opened my door and saw Clare sitting underneath the comforters with a blush across her face. I walked in with the officers. "Clare, these are officers, obviously. I called them to report what happened earlier."

"Hello." She said with a smile. They walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Right this way officers." I lifted the disc and opened my laptop. I waited till it loaded and opened up. I put in the CD and let it play for them. The evidence started to play and I saw them write on their notepads. "The person's name is Aubrey Robinson. She is a current student at my school. I always had a feeling that she was a little crazy but I never thought that she was psycho. As you can see, there was force of entry, messing up my place, and theft. She stole a necklace I got from my grandfather before he died."

"I'm sorry for your loss." One of them said. I nodded.

"I don't want her arrested or anything but I would like the necklace back and a $500 restraining order." (2)

"Thank you Mr. Goldsworthy and I will talk to Ms. Robinson about this. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." I nodded. I walked them out and went to take a shower. I went back into my room and saw Clare look at me with a shocked face.

"You called the cops on her?"

"Yeah, I wanted that necklace back. It meant a lot to me." I sighed.

"Come here." She said. I walked over to the bed and got in next to her."

"It's gonna be alright. She'll be forced to give it back and you won't have to worry about anything about her anymore."

"I sure hope so." She leaned up to me and kissed me. This kiss was intense. I put my arms around her and brought her closer to me. Her shirt, or should I say my shirt, rose up and I felt my dick rub against her vagina. She moaned to my surprise. Is this really my Clare? I felt my dick go into her folds and was against her clit. She moaned again. I pulled away from her and started to kiss her on her neck. I made sure to leave a trail of hickeys. With each bite I gave, a moan came after. I smirked. I went to her shirt and started to unbutton slowly. She hit my hand playfully. "

That's it for tonight pervy." She said smirking. She reached down and I felt her cold hand on my dick. She pulled it out her vagina lips. "Good Night Elijah." She turned around and I put my arms around her.

"Good Night Clare."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) I don't live in Canada, unfortunately, So I don't really now if the number for emergency is 911 : Sorry… **_

_**(2) A $500 (or any money amount) restraining order is if the person violated the restraining order, they are fined $500 (or any money amount). I don't know if this is a real law anywhere in the world but I made it up :)**_

_**A|N: This Chapter was horrible. I know that. It was yet another filler. To tell you what happens and all that crap. I know it was so not worth the wait but I guarantee you, next chapter will be very interesting. There's gonna be fluff, drama, sabotage etc. I'll try not to disappear again. I totally love you guys. :) **_

_**95 Reviews = Next Chapter**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Oh my goshhhhhhhhh! You guys liked the last chapter? :o I didn't think you would. Thank you sooooo much for all those reviews. You guys made me smile. I'm sorry again for not updating, I've been busy. /: Ohh yea, there will be minor lemon (I'd like to call it lime ;)) So if you don't wanna read it, read until you see Clare's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi but omggggg, New season coming soon! . ^_^ I'm totally crapping out my pants…. :o lol I do own the hot Matt & Obsessed Aubrey ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. Claire was still sleeping over my house. Her moms been away for a while, I wonder if she's okay. I looked down and smiled at the sight. My arm was around her and she was silently snoring on my bare chest. I tried unraveled myself and went to the bathroom. I had a mean case of bed head. I took a quick shower and went to find an outfit. As I was looking through my closet, I heard Clare whimper. I looked out. Her eyes were still shut but she was talking.

"Oh, Eli." I smiled. "Ah." She said arching her back up and making the best love face. Damn her moans were hot. I walked over to her and got real close. I put my lips on hers and kissed her softly. After a couple seconds, her lips started moving with mine. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me onto bed with her.

"No Clare, we can't." I said between kisses.

"Shh. Don't talk. Just kiss." She said sexily. I loved her sleepy voice. I did as I was told. I kissed her with all that was in me. I spun us around to make her be on top. She pulled apart and spread her legs to sit comfortably on top of me. (her vagina on my dick to be exact.) I looked up and she looked so sexy. She was wearing my shirt and only two buttons were unbuttoned but I can still see the some of her breasts. She put her finger in her mouth and she sucked. I sat up but made sure to keep her on my lap. I put my arms around her and brought her close. Extra close. She put her lips out to kiss me but I pulled back. She tried again and I went further. She dove towards my neck and started sucking. She found my sweet spot and wouldn't leave it. I moaned in response. I inched my arms lower until I came in full contact with her ass. I squeezed It and she squeaked. I smiled. She tore away from my neck and kissed me with force. My hands roamed all over her body. She pushed me harder on the headboard and pushed herself against me. Nothing could come between us in this position. She pulled my hair and I moaned. I held her up by her ass. She moved her hips clockwise then counter clockwise against my already hard dick. I moaned. "You like that?" She whisper moaned spoke. I nodded biting my lip. She was turning me on so much. She kept dry riding me while we kissed. She jumped and I lost it. My eyes rolled back.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. No foul language in bed." She said. She kissed me and hopped off.

"You're really gonna leave me like this?" I asked.

She looked at my hard and giggled. She nodded and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I walked into school with my "crew". I guess you can call it a crew. Me, Eli, Adam, Fiona, Drew, April, Bianca & Owen. I wonder where Fitz and KC have been?

"Hey Eli."

"Hmm?"

"Where's KC & Fitz?"

"Well Fitz has been with Jenna and KC .. Well I don't really know. I only see them at practice. "

"Don't you miss them?"

"I do but if they're not going to make the effort to be my friend and still keep in touch then why should I?" I nodded. I guess I thought. "Don't look so sad babe. It's really nothing." I sighed. The bell rang. I kissed Eli and went to the library with Bianca.

"So how's life being Ms. Goldsworthy?" I blushed.

"It's great. He's so funny and charming. He was a great friend but as a boyfriend, he's awesome!"

"Have you guys .. you know… done it yet?"

I blushed. "No Bianca, we haven't. Why? Do you think we should've already? I mean I know he's a boy so he gets sexually frustrated more than us females do but do you think that he's sexually frustrated? Oh my gosh .. he could be cheating on me right now because I won't give in and-

"Woah! Clare, get a hold of yourself… I'm pretty sure Eli's bragging to his friend about how much of a great girlfriend you are … not how anti-sex you are."

I sighed. Bianca was probably right. I was getting ahead of myself. There is no way Eli would cheat on me… I don't think he has it in him to. My phone vibrated and I checked. It was Eli.

"_**Don't make any plans after school."**_

"Is that Eli? What's he saying?"

"Not to make plans after school."

"Why?"

He texted me back. "Apparently, it's a surprise."

"Oooooooooooo. I wonder what it is?"

"With Eli, you can never guess because you'll always be wrong. Eli is not predictable."

"Just remember, have fun and don't wear too much clothes." I laughed her off and went to my locker. I put my combo and opened my locker. A whole bunch of mini skulls fell out and caused me to fall. I got up and saw a note with a lipstick mark. I touched it and dropped it. It's like the paper burned me… I looked at my hands and it was red. I dropped my things and ran to the bathroom. I washed my hands as if my life depended on it and I'm pretty sure it did. I dried my hands and got some papertowels. I went back to my locker and opened the note with my

"So you managed to open this huh? Should've picked a better poison. But this one was my favorite. It's just to _die_ for."

I looked around. I closed my locker and walked away. I wrapped the note in many layers of paper towels and put it in my book bag. I ran outside and walked home. Fuck school. I walked home and sat in the living room. I sighed to myself. Who in the world wants to kill me? I heard a door shut upstairs… I jumped. I heard creaking and I looked at the ceilings. Somebody was definetly in my house. I got up slowly and quietly and got a pan. I walked up the stairs as quiet as I could. One step creaked and I mentally killed myself. I continued up and looked around. My room door was open. I walked in and looked around. Everything was trashed and red spray paint was all over everything. I looked at my mirror.

"ARe you scared yet?"

The capitalized A and R were in red and everything was in black. I heard my door close behind me. I quickly turned. I looked at my window. It was just the wind. I opened my door and I heard the front door close. I ran downstairs and looked through the window. Nothing. I went to my security system. I was shocked to see that the security code was already entered. This was not just somebody that broke into my house and trashed my room. This was somebody who knew me very well. I wasn't dealing with just some ordinary person. This person was stalking me. Controlling my every move. I changed the code to my security lock. I locked the door and turned to the kitchen. I got a glass of water and sat down. Who the hell was in my house? I went to my room and looked at everything. I went to my room. And looked at the mirror. Are you scared yet? Why was the AR capitalized? Maybe it stood for something. But what? I shook my head. I got a text from Eli.

"_**Where are you? I haven't seen you since this morning**_?"

"_**Home. Just didn't feel like staying in school. No matter how much I love your house, I kinda miss my own space**_." I texted back. I went to my dresser and got a sweat suit. I went downstairs, made soup, got the note (with gloves ofcourse) and I inspected it. This just doesn't add up. Who would want to hurt me. My phone vibrated.

"_**I understand. Are we still up for tonight or are you still gonna miss your own space**_?"

I smiled.

"_**Ofcourse not. Come around 8**_."

I looked at the time, to do for the day? I went to my laptop and checked my facebook. No notifications. No messages. I saw a picture of Justin Bieber kissing Selena Gomez. Gag. I looked through my movies and clicked to watch the dictator. I closed all my lights to build the mood and paid attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I sat in class thinking of Clare. I wonder what she was doing now. The bell rang for the next class. My phone vibrated and I checked thinking it was Clare but it was from an anonymous number

"**Haven't seen you in a while? ARe you missing me as much as I miss you? ;) **"

I squinted. " **Who the hell is this?** " I texted back

"**Figuire it out.**"

Who is this? If this was some kind of sick joke I am gonna kill whoever thought this was funny. I went to the gym and found Adam there.

"Hey man." I said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just sitting on the sidelines as usual. So where's Clare?"

"She's home. She got home sick so she blew off school and went home."

"What have you done to my Clare? 6 months ago she would be horrified of ditching school. Now? She's going home during the day because she's home sick? What did you do?"

"I went doooowwwnnn." I said smirking.

"Ew." Was all he said. I laughed. "So what are you doing after school?"

"Preparing for my date with Clare."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Something special. If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

"Not if I run fast enough."

"I'm sorry man. I really can't tell you. You'll just have to wait until Clare's bragging about it tomorrow"

"That sounds like you have something dirty planned. Come on, just tell me your screwing her, just spare me the details."

"Oh Adam, it's nothing of the sort. You dirty minded child." I fained hurt. "We're just hanging out." I laughed it off. I wanted tonight to be perfect. .

..

..

..

..

..

I waved off my friends and got into morty. School was over and I was determined to go home. I had to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. I finally arrived home. I opened the door and locked it behind me. I called the flower company and made sure the black roses I ordered, were ready. I called the escort service and made sure my reservations where still there. I went to my room and laid out my clothes for tonight. I went in the shower and washed myself. I got out, dried myself and put my clothes on. I looked in my mirror to look at myself but instead I saw a person behind me. I turned and saw that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Hello Eli. Missed me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight<strong>

**Clare's POV**

I looked in my closet. What to wear? What to wear? My room was almost back to normal. I fished through until I saw the perfect dress. It was black lace and strapless. Would that be too dressy? What if we were just going to see a movie? I shrugged it off. I went to take a shower and got ready. I put on the least amount of make up as I can and looked at myself. I looked good. I straightened my hair and smiled. It really has grown since the last time I straightened it. It was up to my shoulder. I put my deodorant on and put my put my dress on and looked in my shoes. I decided on flats. With Eli, you're always on an adventure so never wear heels. I went to get my black clutch and looked in the mirror. 9.5. would've been a 10 if I had on heels but 9.5 is good enough for me. I looked at the clock, 7:55. I had five minuets to kill. I went downstairs and got a cold bottle of water. I chugged down the whole bottle. Was I nervous? I cleaned up the counter a little bit and washed my bowl. I out everything back in place and sat in my empty living room. I looked at the clock. 8:10. Where was Eli? He was always punctual unless He texted me telling me he'd be late. I looked at my phone, no text. I shook my head. I looked out the window and the streets were awfully quiet. I sighed. I called Eli on my phone. No answer. I called again. Still no answer. I called one more time.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Eli. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine … why would you think something wouldn't be fine?"

"Because I said come at 8 and it's 8:12 and you're not here."

"Don't worry babe, I'll be there soon. Stay beautiful." The phone clicked. Something was up. I put a blazer on. I activated the security code and locked the door. I went into the dark night determined to see what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I looked up at her.

"You don't seem too happy to see me Eli. Why is that?" She said. Her words hurt my ears.

"I don't know .. maybe the fact that I'm tied to a fucking chair!" She laughed.

"Good boys don't curse Elijah. But then again, I always saw you as a bad boy. Maybe that's why I was so infatuated with you." She came closer to me. I spit in her face. She smacked me. Hard. "Do that again, and it'll be the last thing you do." I glared at her. "Got a date tonight with Clare?" I didn't answer. "Silent treatment huh? I get it." I looked at her attire. All black. So cliché. I thought of Clare. After I get out of here I'm gonna make it up to her in anyway possible. I heard the doorbell ring and I looked up. I saw her smile her evil smile. "Right. On. Time."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A|N: Sooo …. How'd you guys like it? I kind of liked it. Not my best work but hey .. *shrugs* Does anyone know who this mystery person is? What will happen in the next chapter? Review &amp; find out. Again, I'm sorry about the late ass update but I've been busy but I have a laptop now so I think I'll update faster. Please don't give up on me :**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the late update. I've really been tied up. No I did not forget about fanfiction, How can I? I'll try to update more now that my computer is back in motion. Well let's cut the chit chat and get on to reading! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Matt and Aubrey**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I arrived at Eli's house at around 8:30. I saw that his hearse was still in his driveway. Something was up. I went to his door tried to look into the window to see what was going on. I saw nothing. I rang the doorbell and tapped my foot anxiously. I rang it again. The door opened and right before my eyes was Aubrey Robinson. It all made sense now. I flashed back to today's events. AR capitalized. The poison. My house being trashed.

"So nice of you to join us Clare." She said smiling. She came up to me to hug me. "It's been so long Clare." I pushed her off of me. I watched as she fell and slid across Eli's floor. I went inside and closed the door behind me. I grabbed the next object I could find and threw it at her. Come to find out, it was an umbrella. "Now Clare, Violence is never a way to handle things. I thought you of all people would know that." I charged at her and picked up a pan on my way. She started to back away.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I yelled.

"Where's who?" She said trying to act innocent. She smiled her evil smile. "Finish her!" I felt something go into my neck. It felt like a needle. I dropped the pan and fell to the floor. My vision started to blur. I saw Aubrey and a familiar face before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a massive headache. I needed an aspirin bad. I tried to get up and realized I couldn't. I looked down at myself and saw that I was tied up. What the hell? I looked around and saw Eli next to me. He was looking at me.<p>

"Eli …" I said. "Where are we?" he looked at me confused.

"You don't remember anything do you?" he asked. I thought long and hard. Last I remembered was me hitting Aubrey and then getting pricked in the neck and then waking up. I heard the door open and there was Aubrey and Matt.

"Good morning guys." She said all cheery. "How's the lovely almost finished couple doing on this fine day?" I rolled my eyes.

"When I get out of here, both of you are done!" Eli said mad.

"What are you gonna do? Call the cops again and make them force me and my brother to give you 500 bucks? Oh please Elijah." She said rolling her eyes. "But while we're on the subject. Money's already on your computer table." She grinned. She turned to me and started walking towards me. "What are you looking at?"

"A dead bitch walking." I said spitting on her face. She wiped the spit off her face. She spat in her hand multiple times and wiped it all over my face. Even on my lips.

"Not so dandy is it? Now lick your lips." She said chuckling. She walked away towards Matt and turned around looking at us. "Anybody hungry? Matt made pancakes!" she looked at both of us. "Nobody? Okay. More for us." She closed the door. My face felt disgusting. I wiggled in my seat to make my dress rise. When it was up far enough I reached into the back of my stockings and pulled out my pocket knife. I started to anxiously cut myself loose from the rope. It took me a while but I finally got it. I dropped everything and quickly wiped my face off. I ran to Eli and started to untie him. I got him untied and he hugged me.

"I could kiss you right now." He said. I smiled. I opened the door and went back into Eli's room. We made sure to be careful with every step we took. I looked over the stair balcony and saw Matt and Aubrey eating their breakfast with no care in the world. I glared. Me and Eli kept watch to see what their next move was.

"I see you've managed to escape. Though I've gotta say, I thought it would've been a while before you did." Aubrey said looking up at us. I had a shocked expression on my face. How'd she know we escaped? I began to make my way downstairs.

"Maybe next time you should tie a little harder. If there even _is_ a next time." I said

"Oh, there will be."

"What is your problem with you Robinsons?"

"Problem? I don't believe we have a problem. Matt, do we have a problem?"

"I don't think so." He said shrugging.

"Then why don't you leave me and Eli alone?"

"Something about bothering the crap out of you and making his life a living hell just seems so captivating to me."

"You have issues."

"I probably do."

"Seek help." I said before punching her square in the face. "But not before I kick your ass." I picked her up and held her by her neck. I punched her in her stomach. "That's for breaking into Eli's house." I punched her again. "That's for stealing his things." I punched her again. "And that was just for fun." I dropped her and kicked her.

"Alright. Clare, that's enough!" I heard Eli say. I took a couple steps back to admire her in her misery. I watched as she struggled to get up. She smiled at me. Even at times like this she managed to smile her evil smile. I heard a click. I looked up at Matt. He had a gun.

"And this is for you." He said. I heard Eli yell no before the sound of the gun shot filled my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

"No!" I yelled. I ran to Matt and clubbed him in the head with a pan from the stove. Instantaneously he shot the gun. I watched as he fell to the ground. I looked at Clare with sad eyes. I dropped the pan that was in my hand and fell to the ground. I felt a huge pain in my right left shoulder.

"Eli!" I heard Clare yell. I heard her footsteps and saw her appear. My vision was starting to blur. I heard her cries echoing in my ears. "Yes. My boyfriend was just shot. Come quick!" I heard her say. "Please Eli, don't go. Stay with me." Her trembling voice hurt me more than the gun wound did. I managed to lift my good arm and hold her hand. I heard her cry hysterically.

"Everything.." I started to say. I coughed a horse toned cough. "Everything is going to be okay. Just remember that I love you." I said.

"I love you too." I heard her say while crying. I heard her sobs and felt some of her tears fall onto my skin.

"Shh. Don't cry." I said before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I'm sorry it was so shortI just couldn't resist. I know you guys totally don't deserve it since I haven't updated in so long but what's a good story without a cliffhanger eh? Well … What do you guys think? Will Eli be okay? Will Clare be okay? Only one way to find out. Review, Review, review! I know this wasn't the best chapter but I still would like to know what you guys think. <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: **__I'm sorry once again for not updating. You guys must really hate me. Well let's keep this short and get on with this. WARNING! : A little lemon and I think smut? I don't know. I was kind of __**in the mood**__ for a little nasty Eclare._

_**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Matt and Aubrey**_

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I was mad. The room was spinning; my head hurt and my heart ached. I was not hurt. I was mad. My feelings have gone from hurt to anger. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? He was my boyfriend and she couldn't get over that? I paced back and forth in the waiting room until real visiting hours were allowed. Apparently, only immediate family was allowed and since the victim wasn't conscience he couldn't tell them that it was okay for me to go in with him. The sound of my name interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at a nurse calling me.

"Elijah is okay and says that he wants you in there."

"His name is Eli." I said as I made my way towards his room. I didn't care how rude I was being. All I wanted to do was get rid of the Robinsons for good and see my boyfriend. I went in the room and saw a bunch of wires connected to different parts of Eli. I ran over to his bed and hugged him tight. He chuckled.

"Not too tight Clare." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sorry." I said as tears started to form.

"You're so dramatic." He said smirking. I smirked in return.

"It's too soon for jokes Eli." He smiled.

"It's never too late for jokes babe." He said. "Do me a favor and lay in bed with me?" I nodded. I made my way to the other side on his good shoulder and lay down. He wrapped his arms around me and looked down at me.

"You're not safe in that big house all by yourself Eli." I said.

"I'm a big kid Clare."

"Yeah. A big kid who got shot. I just don't feel well knowing that in a couple days you'll be at the scene of the crime. You got shot in your own home Eli. I don't know how you could go back ad see all of that."

"Easy. Just ask Esmeralda to clean it up before I get back." I looked up at him worried. "It's cute that you're thinking about me and my safety and that's one of the reasons I love you but I just gotta crank up the privacy mode on the system, put up more cameras and I'll be fine."

"Just gotta crank up the privacy mode on the system? I'll be fine? This wasn't just a regular home break-in Eli. You got seriously hurt. You were held captive in your own home. You got shot. You almost died. I-"I looked up trying to stop my tears. "I almost lost you today and frankly, I can't imagine my life without you. I never want to lose you Eli." He held me tightly. He kissed my forehead and made his way over to my lips.

"I don't want to lose you either but we can't always be living in fear. Things like this happen everyday and it was just my turn. We'll get through it." He kissed me again and I got comfortable. "I love you Clare. I really do."

"I love you too Eli."

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

Things have somewhat went back to normal since the shooting. Somehow my "parents" found out and think that they need to call everyday and "check up on me". Drama queens. Clare's been with me through everything. She let me stay with her and we sleep in the same bed. She walks me to class and goes to all my games even though I don't play. I kept Matt on the team and made him temporary captain. Clare almost killed me herself when I told her this. I wanted to kill him with kindness and it was working. He'd always look at me for approval for something. You're captain dude. You own this team now. Own it. I'm just benched. Somehow he got out of being in trouble with the cops and while my parents wanted to press charges, I said no. I told them they could stay where they were and that life was too short to hold grudges and pressing charges is just letting him know that we will never forgive him. Do I forgive him? Hell no. Guy almost tried to kill me but sooner or later, karma will do must worse.

"Okay … so what are you getting me for our 8 month?" I said to Clare as she looked at me. She smiled. Our 8 month anniversary was tomorrow and I had the best gift for her.

"You remembered." I smirked.

"Of course I did. How could I forget?" I laughed.

"That's for me to know and for you to wait to find out."

"Clare, you know I'm impatient."

"Eli, you know I don't care." She said smiling. I watched her be pleased with herself for having a good comeback.

"Well played Clare. I've taught you well." She shook her head. "Let's get home." She got our things and we made our way to her new car. Apparently, her mother is staying just a little bit longer, meaning she's not coming back, and sent her a little sorry gift. We got into it and made our way back home. My shoulder has been a little better but not quite. I can move it a lot more than I could months ago but I can't move too quick or too fast. I go to physical therapy three times a week and I honestly don't think they're doing shit but hey, it was mandatory and all paid for so why not? We entered the house and Clare helped me get dressed. I offered to help her but she says she's not hurt. Such a tease. I ordered some pizza and we made our way downstairs to wait for it. I sat on the couch and Clare sat on me facing me. I put my hands around her and rested them on her ass groping lightly from time to time. Clare has gotten incredibly comfortable with me lately and I like it. She lets me touch her in places where I'm sure are the first to be touched by someone else other than herself. She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. What started as just a couple pecks ended up as make out session. I started to kiss and bite that spot that I knew drove her crazy. She moaned into my ear causing me to get excited. My hands roamed her body as if not knowing where to go or when to stop. I reached my hands into her shirt and into her bra and groped her. I pinched her nipple which I knew she loved. Her body jerked up causing her vagina to rub against my hard making me even harder. That earned a moan from me. I felt her smile as she started to lick and bite me on my neck. After leaving my neck which I'm sure had a hickey now, she started to kiss me again. I felt her hands grasp onto my hard through my pants and rub a little. She smiled against my lips as I grunted. My little Claire. My oh my how brave you've gotten. We were soon interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Damn pizza. Claire giggled as she looked me and removed herself from me. My girlfriend was by far one of the sexiest girls ever. Her hair was thrown all over but in a seducing way, her body was red but not scary red but an excited red and her ass poked perfectly through her little shorts. I watched as she paid for the pizza and put the boxes on the counter. I went upstairs and took a shower and put on my pajama pants. I made my way downstairs. I saw Claire getting the pizza ready. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my body against hers from the back.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" she said. I kept my hold tight and started to kiss her on her neck. "Eli. I know what you're trying to do and it's not working." She said smiling.

"What ever to do you speak of Claire?" I said biting on her neck. She turned around quick, put her hands in my pants grabbing my dick.

"Oh I think you do." She said gently jerking me off inside my pants. She looked into my eyes. She watched as my facial expression showed satisfaction. She did this never breaking eye contact.

**Claire's POV**

I looked deep into his eyes. Looking for nothing but seeing everything. Did that even make sense? I looked him up and down. His hair was still a little wet showing that he just finished showering. Faint abs shown on his bare stomach. He knew how much I liked him with no shirt on. I kept my strokes slow and steady. Just enough to drive him crazy. I bit my lip in satisfaction. I took my hand out and went to wash my hands. I looked at him and giggled.

"Claire Edwards. Such a Tease."

"What ever do you speak of Eli?" I said raising an eyebrow. Two can play this game.

"Touché." I smiled. We took our pizzas and made our way upstairs to my room. We got into bed under the covers. He pulled me to sit in between his legs as he wrapped his hands around me laying his hands on my stomach just close enough to the waistband of my shorts. He really wants to try this again? I got the remote and turned it on to HBO. Mean Girls was showing. Yes. I laid comfortably as I ate my pizza. I felt his hand inch lower towards my shorts. I inched myself up towards him causing his hands to go inside my shorts on my vagina. He retreated his hand and placed it on my stomach again.

"What's the matter? Scared?" He scoffed.

"Never been the type. Did you forget that this is my game?"

"Did _you_ forget that I pick up quickly?"

"You'll never get to my level."

"Now why would I want to stoop that low?" I was pretty proud of myself for these comebacks. I was pretty good. Needless to say I had a pretty good teacher.

"Little witty are we now?"

"Witty? That's the best you've got? What is your English teacher teaching you?"

"Same thing she's teaching you."

"Clever." I took our plates and put them on my night table. I went to turn the lights off and felt his body pressed against me from the back. He switched the lights off and the room turned pitch black. He turned me around and lifted me. I felt him carry me to my bed and placed me like I was a delicate flower. He got on top of me and wasted to time. In seconds he was nibbling on my neck and undressing me as did I. I slid my hands into his pajama pants once again and took my place on his erection. I felt him gasp on his neck. I turned and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around me and flipped us over. Big Mistake. I was now in charge. I slid my body down and wrapped my hand around his dick. I licked the tip. I heard him muffle "_shit_" under his breath. I smiled. I started to stroke it slowly but soon picked up the pace. I wrapped my mouth around it and bobbed my head up and down. I felt his body calm down and soon he became weak. He no longer had his guard up. His body went from tense to vulnerable. He was weak. I had him. I continued my job until he came. I went up to him and kissed his neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist. He grabbed the waistband of my shorts and pulled them down. He slid his fingers in between the vagina lips and played with my clit. He grazed his finger over my hole but never went in. I felt him go over me and slide down towards my center. His hot breath against my vagina felt so good. I felt as he licked me. His rough but slightly soft tongue against my clit. His finger finally going into me. One after another. His tongue flicked faster and faster as his fingers pumped in and out at the same pace. He picked up the pace. I clenched onto the bed sheets as my body started to shake. Oh my God. I'm sorry God. My body shook until I felt something come out of me. I tried to pick up my breath as I heard him slurp me up and lick me clean. He came back up to me and kissed me. He kissed me with hunger but not as much hunger. It was slow but still greedy. It showed passion. As if on cue the moonlight shone through my window making it possible for us to see each other clearly. I was sweating a little and so was he. I looked into his eyes. He was thinking the same thing. I nodded my head. His face disappeared. I heard rummaging until I heard plastic. Weight was lifted off of me and then he returned. The light went away and all there was left was darkness. Left to fend for itself. I felt him position himself and then I felt him. He went down slowly into me. It hurt like a bitch. I gasped as I started to really feel him. He stopped and then continued. Shit. There was more? He stopped again and I whispered for him to keep going. He continued and shortly stopped again. He gave me time to conform to him. I felt my walls hold on to him. Hug him even. Never wanting to let go. He started to move back and forth. As I got comfortable I told him to go faster. He sped up and his thrust became harder. He sat up and I went up with him. He pushed me to the headboard and I wrapped my legs and arms around him. He held my by my waist and by my back and thrusted even harder into me. I moaned. I moved up and down as he went in and out. He grunted. I closed my eyes. My body felt hot and I didn't even know where to put myself. I felt my body start to shake. I was about to cum. I whispered faster into his ear and he complied. "Say my name." He told me.

"Eli." I whispered.

"That's not my name." he said slowing down. I felt my body go into withdrawal. I craved his speed. His tip going farther and farther into me. I complied.

"Elijah!" I screamed. My body stopped shaking and collapsed. The light from he moon once again reflected on our glistening skin. He got up. To throw out the condom I guess. He lifted me up and wrapped the covers around me and sat me down. I heard him rummage. I faintly saw him change the sheets of my bed. He came back and picked me up and placed me on my bed. He lay next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I faced his chest and felt him kiss me on my forehead.

"It's 12:05." He said. I smiled.

He looked down at me as light reflected through the room on our faces. There was that moon again.

"Happy Anniversary Elijah." I said pleased with myself. He now held a part of me. An important part of me and I couldn't be happier that it was him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sooo …. What did you think? Totally cliché but I just had to. Summer is here which means much more and quicker updates. I hope you guys liked it. You guys are my only motivation in continuing with this story. Things are going to get interesting from here on out. It won't just be Lemon/Smut and lovey dovey. There will be drama. Maybe old flames might come? It all depends on you. Tell me if you guys think I should continue, or stop because I'm dragging it or have a sequel. Please review! :) _

_150 Reviews = Next Chapter_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: I know you guys totally hate me but I got a job this summer so I had no time for my laptop at all. School started so there will be late updates but there will be updates. Onward!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Matt and Aubrey_**

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I can't stop thinking about the other night. Clare and I took a big step in our relationship. I know it's pretty cliché for a guy to be excited that they just had sex with their girlfriend but with me and Claire, it was more than that. It wasn't like a "I scored" situation. It was the type of situation where I wanted to be more of a man for her now. I now held a special part and I wouldn't want her to regret it. I got a lot better since the shooting. My physical therapy was working. I barely take medication now and I'll be cleared for basketball again. Just in time for all county. I made my way to my next class. Only 2 more periods until I see my baby.

Clare's POV

I walked into class with Bianca. She was telling me about some fight her and Owen had.

"And then he says, I'm taking this too far. How the hell am I taking this too far?"

"What exactly did he do?"

"Apparently, becca told April who told me that the other night when he was supposedly with the boys, he went to some party out of town."

"And that's a problem because…?"

"What do you mean? He lied. He went to God knows where doing God knows what with God knows whom." I snorted.

"Whom?"

"This is not the time to be making fun of my choice of words. Mid life crisis here. This could be the end of my chance at true love and my so called best friend is acting like this isn't anything."

"Because it's not Bianca. You're being over dramatic. I'm sure he just didn't wanna worry you."

"Why would I have been worried?"

"Probably because he knew you'd be acting like this."

"I don't like non-virgin Clare. Dick made you bitchy." I gasped. "What? I'm just being honest."

"Don't be so loud. I don't need anybody else knowing I gave it up."

"To your boyfriend of 8 months. C'mon. Nobody's gonna think you're a hoe for that one. Some of these girls haven't been a virgin since elementary." I nodded. "But seriously, you think I'm overreacting about this Owen sitch?"

"Honestly, I think you should talk about it to him."

"I already tried that."

"Well try again."

"Clare." She said lowly. I looked at her. She had her serious face on. "I think I might be in love with him. He has this power over me that's much more than physical. He legit owns my heart. I don't know what I would do if he did do something at that party." I took her hands in mine.

"Bee. Owen loves you."

"Yeah, but is he in love with me?"

"Yes Bianca. Owen is in love with you. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"And what if he did?"

"He didn't." I gave her my reassuring face. She nodded in agreement. I knew she didn't totally agree with me but for the sake of now, she acted as if she did. Our teacher told us to work in groups. I got paired with KC. I went up to him with my things and waved.

"Hey." He said.

"How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long?"

"I've been around. Same goes for you. How is it being Ms. Goldsworthy?" I chuckled. De ja vu.

"It's okay I guess." I smiled.

"I guess? Give my man a little more credit."

"Okay. It's absolutely amazing."

"Wait. Hold on." He said taking his phone out his pocket. "Say that again for me?" he said smiling. I hit him lightly. He laughed putting his phone away.

"I really don't feel like doing this work."

"Me neither."

"So will you join me in wasting our time?" he smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." We put our things away and sat just talking. We spoke of the team and how it's basically falling apart without Eli and Matt.

"Well it's a good thing that Eli is gonna be cleared soon. Just in time for finals." He nodded. He looked as if he was pondering something. "Hey, so a couple of us are going to the opening of the pizza place up on oak tomorrow. They're rumored to have come from New York where the best pizza is. You wanna come?" I thought about it. I wasn't too sure how Eli feels about his girlfriend hanging out with his teammate.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." He nodded as he looked down. The bell rang. I went over to Bianca to walk to our next class together.

"I swear I hate school. I can't even function." She said as we made our way to our locker.

"I know. You know, I was actually speaking to KC and he isn't that bad of a person." She hm'd in response. She was too busy in her phone. Probably speaking to Owen. I closed my locker and we made our way to our next class. "I'm just happy that there are only 3 more periods of the day and it's back to Eli for the weekend." I said smiling. I looked to my left to look at her and she wasn't there. I turned around and saw her standing just looking at her phone. I walked up to her. "Bee." I saw her eyes turn watery. She showed me her phone and I gasped. I looked back up at her. Tears were streaming down her face. She shook her head walking away.

* * *

><p>I held her as she was crying. We were in the bathroom.<p>

"I can't believe he'd do that to me." I shook my head.

"He's an asshole." She sniffled.

"Am I still overreacting?" she asked as more tears came. I put my head down in shame. "He would never do anything to hurt me right?"

"I didn't think he would. Owen loves you."

"Does this look like something a guy does to somebody they _love_?" she yelled at me pushing the phone to my face. "DOES IT?!" she continued to yell. She dropped her phone and wept into my chest. I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Own kissing a girl. It was pretty dark outside and he had beads around his neck so he clearly was at a party. "Why would he do that to me?"

"Maybe he was drunk." I said trying to lighten the situation.

"That doesn't mean shit. Drunk actions are sober thoughts. I don't believe in that little shit boys feed females, "I was drunk." Get the fuck out of here with that. Subconsciously, he wanted to do this. Waited until he got a little in his system and if I ask him, "babe I was drunk." Drunk my ass." I've never heard her curse so much. "He doesn't love me. He never did and he never will."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"But who else is going to give me the time of day. I'm known as Bianca DeSousa, hot girl, even hotter body. Not Bianca DeSousa, good girl even better heart. I'll never love again." She dropped herself on my lap in despair.

"Talk to him. It'll do both of you some good. Whether you want to break it off or fix things, talk to him." she started to sniffle and wipe her face.

"What if he says he wants to be over. Breaking up with him is something but him voluntarily saying he wants to be done is something else. I don't think I can take that."

"I doubt he'll do that to you."

"Like that helps." I shook my head. As she said this I started to think of Eli. How would I handle this if it was me and him?

* * *

><p>I looked at Eli in awe as he did his homework. We were in my room doing our homework.<p>

"So KC invited me to go to a pizza parlor tomorrow." He looked up at me slowly.

"Did he?" I nodded. "Is this asking you for permission Clare?" he smirked. I laughed. It did kind of sound weird.

"No. Just wanted to let you know and see if you had any problems with it."

"Why would I?" I shrugged. "I trust you and KC. It's cool. You're a big girl. I think you can handle yourself." I smiled. I pulled him up for a kiss.

"I love you." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

* * *

><p>I left my last class of the day. As I approached my locker I saw KC there.<p>

"Weird finding you here." I said smiling.

"You going today?" I nodded. I opened my locker and took my belongings. He guided me to his car. His car was very nice. He drove a Nissan maxima. He went around and opened the door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I joked. I watched as he went around and entered the car. He turn on the radio and Hold on we're going home was playing. "Oh my goodneed. I love this song!" He smiled. I bobbed my head to the beat as I put the volume up. "I got my eyes on you. You're everything that I see, I want your high love and emotion endlessly I can't get over you, you left your mark on me, I want your high love and emotion endlessly." I made my hands into a mic and put it to his mouth. He smiled.

"Cause you're a good girl and you know it. You act so different around me. Cause you're a good girl and you know it; I know exactly who you could be."

"Just hold on we're going home!" We sang in unison. He laughed at our stupidity. We let Drake finish as we made our way to the pizza parlor. We pulled up to it and it looked bigger than the ones that are usually around here. They really must be from New York. We walked into the parlor and it was like a classic diner but one that sold pizza. They had girls in roller skates wearing the skirts that I love so much. I looked around and there was nobody that I knew in sight. KC led me to a booth where we sat facing each other.

"I thought you said a couple of you guys were coming. I don't see anybody else here."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." He said smiling. All of a sudden I felt like I was in a horror film. The ones where they lure you in by telling you it was a group event but it's a lie so that they can kill you.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" I said lowly. He laughed.

"Seriously Clare?" he laughed some more. "No. I'm not going to kill you, in broad daylight, at a pizza parlor." He said giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled in return. "I'm feeling lucky today. How about we order one of each and see which one is the best?" I looked at him in surprise.

"That's a whole lot of money KC. I only brought a 20."

"Keep your pretty little money. I got it." I watched as he called the waitress over. As I looked at him I soon realized. Was this a date?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Cliffhanger? I had to. It's only right. This wasn't my best chapter but please don't give up on me guys :/_**

**_170 Reviews = next chapter._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: I didn't get the right amount of reviews for an update but I'm gonna let that slide since I love you guys so much. Last we left off, Clare was at the pizza parlor with KC. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Aubrey and Matt.**_

* * *

><p><span>KC's POV<span>

I looked at her for a moment. Taking in this moment. Everything was perfect. She looked gorgeous as always. Her ocean blue eyes, her pretty little outfit. Gosh, Eli was a lucky man.

"Keep your pretty little money. I got it." I said to her as I called the waitress. I ordered our little dinner. She looked a little surprised but smiled at me and walked away. I smiled to myself and looked up at her. She had a lost expression. "What's the matter?" she looked me up and down a little hesitant to answer.

"Nothing. Just trying to figure something out." I nodded.

"Anything I could help with?" she kept the same expression on her face. "C'mon, tell me. I'm great at problem solving." She shook her head and looked down. She looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"It's nothing. Just trying to figure out… how the hell are we going to eat all of this pizza?" she said giving an awkward chuckle. I didn't believe her for a second. Something else was bothering her mind but I decided to let it be.

"I think we'll be fine." I said giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled awkwardly and looked down. I watched her as she avoided looking at me. She'd look down then around then behind me but never at me.

"So … when do you think the others are gonna be here?" the waitress came with our drinks.

"Your food will be here shortly." I nodded and smiled my thank you and took our drinks.

"I'm not sure actually. It's getting pretty late. I don't think they're coming anymore." She played with her straw and nodded.

"Okay." She sipped her drink and looked left and right.

"We'll see. They just might try to be "fashionably late"." She smiled. There we go. Finally. "So tell me a little about yourself. Well, something I don't already know."

"What do you already know?"

"The basics. You love to read, you're extremely nice and you're like the world's greatest girlfriend." She chuckled.

"So Eli speaks of me frequently?"

"Basically. I think the boy is a little obsessed." She smiled and blushed. "But it could all be lies. It is just locker room talk. You know you could never believe those things." She hit me playfully.

"I'll let you know that these are all facts. I am the world's greatest girlfriend." I chuckled.

"I bet you are blue eyes." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said shaking my head. She gave me a look of confusion. "Really. It was nothing. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"De ja vu." She said looking down. I sighed and looked up. Ahh. Here comes our pizza." I watched as a cart of pizza was brought to us. I rubbed my hands together in desperate need of food.

"Thank you." I said to the woman.

"No. Thank _you_." She said smiling. She walked back to behind the counter. I looked up at Clare. She had her famous shocked expression on."

"You're not backing out now are you?" she looked up at me. I sucked my teeth. "C'mon." I picked a slice from the cart and brought it to her. "Take a bite." She looked at the pizza then at me. "Don't be a pussy." I said smirking. She looked me in the eyes as she took a bite of it. I have to admit, that was a little sexy. I smirked at her. She chewed on it in admiration.

"This is so good."

"That's the spirit." I took a bite of it and she was right. It was pretty delicious. She took another slice herself and smelled it.

"This is buffalo chicken. I love buffalo chicken." I smiled at her excitement. She took a bite. I watched as her face portrayed pure joy. She chewed with her eyes closed showing her complete admiration for this specific pizza. "You have to try it." I quickly shook my head.

"Oh no."

"C'mon. Just one bite."

"No. I'm alright. I don't do spicy."

"Oh wow. Now who's being the pussy?"

"Well, it _is_ most known that you are what you eat." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She gasped. She playfully hit me and giggled.

"I can't believe you just said that." She laughed at my dirty joke. We spent the rest of the night trying all different types of pizzas. Big ones, small ones, thick ones, thin ones, cheese in the crust ones. They all had a unique taste but yet were all the same. Kind of like humans. We're all different but we're all human. I don't even know where that came from. I chuckled at my inside joke with myself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about something." I shook my head. "Well I'm full." She nodded in agreement. I called the waitress over. "I'd like to take the rest to go." She nodded and took the cart with her. I went over to the cashier and paid for it.

"Pretty lady you got there." Said the cashier.

"Yeah. She is." I said sighing in admiration. I watched her as she fixed her hair. I turned back to him and gave my money. As he took it he slid something into my hand. I looked down and it was a condom." He winked at me before walking away. I quickly put it in my jacket pocket as I sat down. I smiled at her.

"How do you think I'd look with black hair?" I looked at her. "I'll take that as a horrible." She laughed in embarrassment.

"No. You'd never look horrible. You can pull off anything." She blushed. The waitress came over and gave me a bag with the pizza.

"Have a good night." I smiled my thank you. We made our way out of the place and to my car. I opened the car door for Clare. She got in and I made my way to the driver's seat. I put the pizza in the back seat and drove her home. I got out the car to open her door but she was already coming out herself.

"I was gonna get that for you." She shook her head.

"It's fine." I walked her to the her front door. "You didn't have to walk me all the way to my door." I shrugged.

"I wanted to." I smiled at her.

"I had fun tonight. I really did."

"I'm glad. And if you ever want to get your pizza from there, here's their card." I reached into my pocket and got hold of the card. I pulled my hand out and handed it to her. She had her head down looking at something. I looked down and it was the condom and a piece of gum. Must've fell out my pocket. I quickly picked it up and put it back in my pocket. "It's not mine." She kept looking at me. "Well it is, but it's not. I didn't buy it or anything." She didn't believe me. I could tell by her face. "Look, I wasn't planning anything like that tonight. I swear. The guy at the parlor just gave it to me."

"You took a condom from a random guy that you don't even know?" she gave me a look of disbelief. "Good night KC." She said shaking her head. She opened her door and shut it on me. I put my head down and walked to my car. Stupid cashier.

* * *

><p><span>Clare's POV<span>

"A condom Bee. A freaking condom." I said to Bianca on the phone. As soon as I entered my house I dialed her and started to undress.

"I don't see the issue. I'm sure he meant what he said."

"Even if he meant it. Why take it? Why didn't he just throw it out? You know, I asked him if he brought me there to kill me but boy was I wrong. He brought me there to _fuck _him." I shook my head. I heard her laughing.

"You're thinking about this way too much. KC is a guy. Normal guys walk around with condoms all the time. Doesn't necessarily mean he had any intentions on using it on you."

"But Bee, it makes perfect sense. He takes me out, telling me it's gonna be a group thing but nobody shows up. He pays for the food and he walks me to my door. That doesn't sound like a date to you?"

"Maybe a little."

"If, and maybe if, he got the condom from some guy in the parlor, maybe his plans changed and he thought I'd invite him in to get a little frisky."

"Frisky Clare? Oh my goodness."

"Yes. _Frisky_. But why would he do that to Eli? Aren't they like brothers?"

"That's what I'm saying. I don't think he'd do that to Eli since they are like brothers. The team would never do each other dirty."

"I don't know. There was definitely something fishy about tonight."

"Alright Clare. I can't keep up with this conversation if you're gonna use words like frisky and fishy. You're speaking like a character from Clueless." I rolled my eyes. "I don't wanna sound like I don't care about this situation because I do, I really do but can we talk about me now?" I shook my head.

"Whatever."

"Alright so you know how you told me to speak to Owen?"

"Mhm."

"Well I did and he told me he doesn't remember shit from that night. Do you think I should believe him?"

"How did the conversation start?"

"Well I went up to him and asked him how was guy's night and he was like it was alright so asked him what did they do and he said guy things. Guys things Clare? Pfft. Anyways, so I asked him what are guy things and he was like you know, the usual, drinking, bullshitting etcetera. So I was like did you guys go out or anything and he said yeah, they went to some party out of town. I was thinking to myself okay, at least he's being honest. So I said oh, what happened at that party and he was like honestly, I don't remember. One minuet I'm taking shots and then the next I'm waking up on my boy's couch. So I showed him the picture of him kissing another girl." She took a pause

"And then?" she giggled.

"Okay. Just making sure you were still listening. Well anyways, after I showed him the picture he just kept looking at it. He like you know, rubbed his forehead then looked at me then at the picture again. Then he said like is said I don't remember shit from that night. Bee, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. I was drunk. Then I was like omg, de ja vu but anyways, I said I know that but you know drunk actions are sober thoughts so subconsciously, you want to cheat on me but you know I'd kick your ass if you did so you wait until you get a little in your system thinking that that would be a reason to stop me from doing so but in reality, it isn't."

Oh my goodness Bee. I thought you'd save him from the mellow dramatics."

"Oh no. I brought em. I brought em all. Long story short, I yelled a little and he just listened to me and I tried to hit him but he caught me and he told me he loved me. More than anybody and that he thinks I'm the one for him because he's never felt like this with any other girl and all that cute shit and that drunk actions are nothing compared to sober ones because the sober ones are the true ones and then he kissed me."

"So you guys are okay?"

"Well, not really. After we… you know …"

"You guys had sex? Your first make up sex huh?"

"Yeah and it was _amazing_." She sang. I giggled. "Well anyways, after that I told him that this doesn't mean we're totally okay. I'm gonna have my eyes on him and there will be limitations. He said okay. I trust him but then again I don't. What do you think?"

"Well … I think that you did a good DeSousa. I mean excluding the sex part, you did great. Keep the limitations for as long as you think it's needed."

"Alright." She said confidently. "Well I gotta go to bed. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Good night." I ended the call and put my pajamas on. I heard the front door close.

"Clare?!" I heard Eli's wonderful voice and ran to him. I hugged him tight and jumped, wrapping my legs around him. He dropped his belongings and grabbed my ass holding me up. I kissed him with force but with love. I pulled away and played in his hair. "I'm sensing that I've been missed." I giggled and kissed him again. "I missed you too beautiful."

"Where have you been?"

"Doctors and market. I am officially allowed off the bench and on the court. My first practice since I was injured is tomorrow."

"I'm happy for you." I smiled and kissed him. I got off of him and helped him with the groceries. It's been a while since I've seen my mom and I kind of miss her. I mean, I know she's alive since she keeps putting money on the account but I miss her nagging and bullshit. We put the groceries away and headed upstairs. Eli got ready for bed while I made the bed and cleaned up a bit. We both climbed into bed.

"Eli, do you think my mom will ever come back?"

"I'm sure she will. She can't just leave her daughter like that."

"But it's been a while. I didn't even know I had an Uncle Steve."

"Are you saying you don't think your mom is with your ill uncle?"

"No. that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying … something is a little fishy about this."

"Fishy Clare?"

"Why is everybody criticizing the way I speak today?" he chuckled. "I just think that it's kind of weird for her to leave for such a long time."

"Why don't you just call her?"

"I don't know."

"It'll put your heart at ease. Just do it." I sighed and dialed her number.

"Hello? Clare?"

"Yes. Hi mom."

"Hello darling. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Just hanging in there."

"That's good. I'm sorry for being away for so long; I really didn't mean to leave for this long. I thought it would be a month tops but he keeps getting worse and there's nobody else here to take care of him."

"It's okay."

"Any reason to your call?"

"No… I just miss you that's all."

"Aw. I miss you too baby. We'll see each other soon. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." The call disconnected and I put my phone down.

"Everything alright?" Eli asked. I nodded. I rested my head on his chest and laid there until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Helen (Clare's Mom) POV<span>

I looked up at him.

"I miss you too baby." He mocked. He laughed at me.

"I don't see what's so funny." He stopped laughing and gave me a stern look.

"You watch your tone with me." He said getting up. I put my head down.

"You know, sooner or later Clare's gonna come looking for me and her _uncle steve_." I said looking at him.

"Oh is she?" I looked into his eyes. "Somebody who's dead can't look for anything."

"You wouldn't."

"There's a lot of things I wouldn't do but killing somebody, that? That I'd do.

"Look. I've done all you've asked. Just send me back."

"You'll go back when I want you to go back. After all, you owe me."

"I've done all you've asked me to. I abandoned my only child to come here and do things for you. I've lied, stolen and what do I get? My freedom? No. I get to be tied up here in god knows where just waiting for you to tell me what my next move is. I'm done making moves Steve."

"You'll be done when I want you to be done." He said. "Ah, my children are here."

"Daddy!" I heard a girl yell. I saw a girl walk up to him and hug him.

"How are you sweetheart?"

"I've been doing okay. It's boring up there."

"Hi dad." I heard a guy say.

"How are you my boy."

"Same old same old."

"Hi Mrs. Edwards." I looked up at her.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Oh… I'm Aubrey. And this is my brother Matt. _Very_ nice to finally meet you." She said smiling putting her hand out. She smirked realizing I was tied up and pulled her hand back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Tell me what you think!<strong>_

_**175 Reviews=Next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: I haven't written in so long and you all must hate me but here it is. Things are about to get cray cray.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Matt, Aubrey and Steve.**_

* * *

><p><span>Helen's POV<span>

I looked at them. Talking as if everything was okay. Oh right. Everything _was _okay. For them at least. I saw Steve glance at me and smile. Disgusting. How the hell did I get myself in this mess? The kids left and it was just me and him again.

"You seem hungry. Want something to eat?" I didn't say a word. He laughed. "Silent treatment eh?" he nodded. "I'm going to grant you a wish for your..._good_ behavior."

"Send me back home." He put his finger up.

"Except for that one. You go when I say you may and right now, you may not."

"Then I don't want anything." He shook his head at me. I thought about it once more. "Actually I do want something."

"I'm listening."

"A phone call." He chuckled.

"Of all things Helen?" I looked at him. "The lady would like to phone a friend. Your wish is my command." He snapped his finger and a man came in with a phone.

"A _private_ phone call."

"No." I cocked my head to the side.

"Let's try that again." I looked up at him. "I've done everything you've asked. You've teared me away from the people I love and kept me cooped up in here for lord knows how long and I haven't even tried to escape so please, have a heart and let me have this one God damn private phone call." I found my strength and got up on my toes. I heard the guys all around cock their guns. "You don't give me this one little thing so help me God—

"So help you God what?" he said inching closer to my face. "_You're_ threatening me?" the guards laughed along with him. "I'll give you your little phone call." He put the phone before me.

* * *

><p><span>Clare's POV<span>

I watched the clock tick on. It was seventh period and I was about ready for the day to end. I was so over school. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and it was a call from an unknown number. I turned around in my seat and answered.

"Hello?"

"Clare?"

"Mom?"

"Yes. Hi honey. I hope I'm not disturbing you but this is kind of important."

"No, it's no bother. What happened? Is it uncle Steve? Is he okay?" I heard her scoff.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. I haven't been totally honest. There's not much time but awhile back I got into some things that I shouldn't have, met some horrible people and did pretty bad things and they're all catching up to me." her voice was shaky. She seemed scared which worried me.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Not really. That's why I need you to listen. I haven't been visiting your uncle Steve; I've been trapped here with a man named Steve. He's holding me hostage and I need your help to find me. He's very dangerous and if you don't be careful this could be the last time we—

"Ms. Edwards. You know the rules, no phones in class." My phone was snatched from my ear by my teacher. "I'll see you in detention after school."

"Please give me my phone Mr. H. You don't understand."

"Seems to me you don't understand. Rules are rules."

"Fuck the rules. My mom's in danger!" I yelled and tore the phone away from him. "Hello? Mom?" I said frantically.

"I grant you one wish and this is how you repay me?" I heard someone say on the line. I heard a smack. "Cut all phone cords and servers. You come with me." The call cut.

"HELLO!? MOM!" I yelled. I started to tear up. "Good job. You may have just killed my mother." I shook my head as I dialed the police and walked out of class. I felt the room start spinning.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"Yes hello. I'm reporting a kidnap."

"Okay. Can I have your name please?"

"Clare Edwards."

"Alright. Ms. Edwards. Who exactly got kidnapped?"

"My mother." I heard her typing and speaking to somebody else.

"Alright. Where are you right now?" I shook my head. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I could taste them.

"School. Look, I understand you're trying to do your job but I don't really have time for this. I don't know much but what I do know is that I just got off the phone with her. She told me she's being held hostage by some guy named Steve and he could be taking her to another location and possibly killing her as we speak. Trace the phone call or something. You're the cops for crying outloud!"

"Ma'am, I understand this isn't really easy for you but I'm gonna need you to cooperate with me and not yell at me if you want to find your mother. Now please, you said she's being held hostage. Do you have any clue where?" I looked around frantically trying to think. I shook my head.

"No. She never told me. She just said she was going to visit my uncle."

"Alright Clare. I'm gonna need you to hang up so that we can trace the call and see what we can get from it. Officials will be there shortly to take you in for more information."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: duh duh duuuhhhh. You guys don't deserve a cliffhanger but I had to. Only way to liven this story up. Hope you guys liked this. I know it's short but next chapter will be longer, I promise.<strong>_

_**185 Reviews=Next Chapter.**_


End file.
